Four sisters and one brotherThe Halliwells!
by CaseyJr
Summary: Chaos,chaos,chaos!It is hard to raise five children but it is harder to raise five magical ones :Prue , Piper , Paul , Phoebe and Paige !
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic and all of my fics will deal with the Halliwell sisters and one brother(my invented new character) as teens.

Things that you should know:

-Patty and Penny Halliwell are alive

-Pru : the oldest , very popular at school , very protective of Phoebe , which often causes a fight

-Piper : two years younger , sensitive , shy

-Paul : one year younger , a little rebel

-Phoebe : five years younger , was a premature birth , very small for her age , always in trouble

Paige : nine month younger , mature for her age , often fights with Phoebe

They all have their powers (like in tv) from birth on. Paul has the power of being invisible and taking control of another person , but this is very difficult.

I am open for new ideas and please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Prue Halliwel (16)

"Sometimes I really do hate being the oldest one!I cannot remember the days when I was a single child but I remember that when Piper arrived (two years after me) I didn´t like sharing all of my stuff (my parents , my toys…).But Piper was a calm and shy girls and she admired me , so we got along very well . A year later the next sibbling entered my world : Paul . Well that time I thought that it would be fun having a little brother , but I really have to say that Paul was the most annoying brother of the whole world . He used to fight all the time , screamed and he was extremely pigheaded . This time I definetaly didn´t want more sibblings although I believed that noone could be worse than Paul . Well , obviously that wasn´t true because five years later my next little sister " Phoebe " was born . From the beginning Phoebe was a troublemaker . Phoebe was a premature birth and had to be in the hospital for month . During that time I didn´t see my parents very often . When Phoebe arrived at home everything changed . And I thought that Paul was pigheaded . Of course I loved all of my sibblings very much and I loved to take care of them but I wasn´t prepared fort he next one "Paige". It happened so fast. My parents were divorced and mom had a new one , a whitelighter called Sam , and BANG , Paige was there , only nine month younger than Phoebe .

But Paige was very different from Paul or Phoebe , she didn´t cry that much. She was just a little sweet girl . Well I got used to it being the oldest , responsible and an example but sometimes it really sucks!"

Piper Halliwell(14)

"I wish I could be like Prue ,she´s so pretty and self-confident , everybody admires her . And I am just Piper , the good one with good marks . I hate it . Well Prue is my oldest sister and we are like best friends ,she´s just two years older . We talk about everything , especially about boys .But mostly Prue can talk about them because she had boyfriends in the past whereas I will never have one . The world is really mean . My brother Paul always gets on my nerves because he always falls in love with my girlfriends , he´s a school skipper , in the football team and of course everybody admires him , too . I think being the second one isn´t that bad because the younger ones respect you and you can be an example fort them . I think I am good in that and Paige and Phoebe often come to me if they have problems . That shows me that they need me and I like that .

My youngest sister Paige is just a normal kid . She plays with dollies and loves being with Prue and me . Although she´s just eight , sometimes she seemed to be much older . Then there is Phoebe , well she´s our second rebel .She is really sweet but it´s not easy taking care of her because Paul really spoiled her. Phoebe is just the little image of him and Paul enjoys that . Although she´s nine month older than Paige , she´s smaller and every stranger thinks that she ist he youngest . I love them all but it isn´t easy having four sibblings ."

Paul Halliwell(13)

"There is this sweet girl in Pipers class , she´s really pretty and cool , not like my sisters . They are just boring but still annoying . I´m the best in the football team and I am really cool .I think this girl will fall in love withe me , yeah probably soon. It´s so hard growing up with four sisters and being the middle one. My oldest sister Prue thinks she´s cool just because boys admire her . I don´t think that she´s cool but who asks me . Well Piper , she always has problems with her hair , eyebrows… Prue and Piper are really typical girls . All they talk about is their outward appereance . I really cannot listen to their girl chat.

I got two little sisters , as well . Phoebe is so sweet , she isn´t a typical girl . She plays football with me and my friends , she hates dollies and if anybody will hurt her I will kick his ass . Paige , my youngest sister is very sweet , too . But she´s just the image of Prue and Piper . I think in a few years she will also only talk about makeup and boys . But I won´t allow her to have a boyfriend cause nobody should touch my baby sisters. Never!

Phoebe Halliwell(8)

"Why do I have to share a room with Paige that´s not fait.Prue, Paul and Piper have their own room . I wanna share one with Paul.Paige always plays with dollies, that´s so boring and only babies play with them .Well,she´s my little sister and I am big. Paul is really cool, he tought me how to belch very loud . But when I do it my older sisters always look furious at me. But I don´t care.Piper and Prue are cool , too , but they treat me like a little baby.But I am not a baby.Only Paul sees that ."

Paige Halliwell(8)

"Phoebe is such a big baby.She´s older than me but nearly a head smaller than me and she always starts a fight.We are so different. Prue and Piper are my favourite sisters . I want to be like them , they are so pretty and cool . Paul is funny and cool too but he and Phoebe are always so dirty because they play football in the garden. I don´t like that , a girl should not play football or get dirty. One day I will marry a pretty prince and I will live in a castle:"


	3. Morning

Prue-16

Piper-14

Paul-13

Phoebe-8

Paige-8

Patty Halliwell walked into the kitchen and saw her three daughters laughing and eating their breakfast . It was 7 o´clock and in fourty minutes her children would have to go to school .Like every morning Phoebe and Paul didn´t get out of their beds . ,Prue and Piper could you two please wake up Phoebe and Paul ." Prue knew that her mom was going to ask her for that because she did it every morning.

Prue and Piper agreed and went upstairs.

"Okay,yesterday I took Phoebe , so today it´s your turn " , Prue smiled at Piper.

Piper hated waking Phoebe up because the smallest of the family was definately no sunshine in the morning .

"Pheebs ,wake up , you have to get ready for school"

Phoebe ignored Piper and then said :"Go away , I don´t wanna go to school , I´m ill , very ,very ill and "

Phoebe couldn´t finish her sentence because Piper took her up and carried her to the bathroom.

Luckily Phoebe was so small and light . Then Piper washed Phoebe´s face with cold water and in the end she helped her with her clothes.

"Why do you always have to stay awake that long?" , Piper asked her still tired baby sister .

" I didn´t "; Phoebe answered .

Now Paige stood beside Piper :"Of course you did , you big liar"

"I´m not , you are !" , Phoebe screamed .

"No , you"

"You"

"No you"

Suddenly Piper shouted : "Stop it "

Prue was not that nice to Paul like Piper had been to Phoebe . She pulled his coverlet away and opened every window so that Paul got up on account of the coldness .

When he heard his baby sisters fifghting he wished for only one calm morning .

Thirty minutes later all Halliwells were sitting at the table and talking except of Phoebe , she was fallen asleep with the head on the table again.

"This young miss will going to have an after-dinner nap ." ; said Patty to the otherones .

Everybody laughed because they knew that Phoebe would never do an after-dinner nap .

A little later Piper looked at her watch and decided to go in order to be punctual . Prue followed her .All of them attended the same school which was divided into pre-,elementary-,highschool and college.

Paul used to walk with his best mate Cole ,Phoebe , who still seemed tired , gathered her male friends and Paige decided to go with her best friends Lucy and Mary.

Patty wished them all a good day and hoped that Phoebe would not fight again ,that Paul would not skip school , that Piper would not cry because someboday called her a climber , that Paige would not argue with her best friends and that Prue would not fail in biology.

Patty knew that not all of her wishes would come true.


	4. Schoolday

(More things that you should now :-Leo is mortal and Pipers best friend

-Cole is a half demonic / half human ( his mortal father raises him )

Prue defiinitely hated biology . She couldn´t understand this subject and she knew that she would probably receive an E in this

test . Sometimes she wished she had Piper´s brain , Piper would never fail a test . Prue tried to concentrate but all she thought

about was Andy –her boyfriend . They knew each other for years but since last friday they were a couple . Finally the bell

rang and the test was over .

" Well, I think I failed .", Andy said and took Prue´s hand while going to the court.

"Me too , I hate biology and I will never understand it" , Prue answered.

Andy smiled at her , he loved Prue being mad . Then he leaned forward and gave her a little kiss . Everything seemed to be

perfect .

"Do you wanna sleep at my house on friday ? " , Andy asked Prue .

Prue hesitated , she had slept thousand times at Andy´s but not since they became a couple .

"Well , I don´t know if my mother permits that ."

"Why shouldn´t she , you slept at me before and she always allowed it cause I am a good boy ."

Andy gave Prue a big smile which caused Prue to get red : " Yeah Andy but now it´s different and we , we are a couple and.."

Andy realised what Prue wanted to say and blushed . It was still new for him that his best friend , now was his girlfriend , as

well .

Suddenly that embarassing moment was interrupted by Piper who seemed to be in a bad mood : " Hi Andy .Prue that is unbelievable . My stupid teacher decided to choose the couples that work together on different projects and guess who will be my partner ."

Prue knew the answer :"I think that means that you and Dan are partners."

Piper didn´t listen to Prue´s answer and repeated it :" Dan is my partner ,why me . I am willing to work with every person ,

even with that stupid Joane Hertz but not with Dan . He is such an idiot. I can´t believe it .The world is so mean.! "

Prue and Andy laughed , Piper always exaggerated .

" What´s wrong with Dan? He´s in the football team , too and we actually get along well ."

Piper looked mad at Andy : " Good for you two , why don´t you two become partners ! You´re a boy , Andy, you don´t understand this and it´s none of your business why I hate that guy . "

Andy looked confused at Prue .

"Dan was Piper´s first one at the age of eleven .",Prue whispered .

"Prue!Thank´s for keeping my secrets and that´s not really true , I mean I was forced to kiss him and only because of that stupid game "truth or dare" . And that idiot told everyone that I fell in love with him and everybody made fun of me . God , I hate him ." , shouted Piper a little too loud .

Prue couldn´t understand Piper´s fury nevertheless she hugged her little sister :" C´mon , think positive, maybe he will offer you a second kiss ."

Piper pushed her sister away "Hey , that´s not funny ."

Andy and Prue tried hard not to laugh at Piper :" Pipe that was three years ago , I don´t understand why you´re still mad at him . He´s kinda cute and …" Andy stopped Prue from talking by opening his eye s wide . "Oh Andy , you know that you´re the cutest one but I think that Dan isn´t that bad and …"

"Stop it , I will never ever like that idiot .", this time Piper interrupted Prue and left them because she realized that this time Prue didn´t support her .

Prue and Andy looked confused again and burst out into laughing.

"I bet that one day they will be a couple." , Andy told Prue .

"Yeah , probably but Piper can be very resentful although I really can´t believe it cause look at Dan, he got everything a girl wishes a man to have , muscles , intelligence …", Prue provocated . Andy looked that jealous that Prue leaned forward and kissed him softly :" Idiot , you know that I have only eyes for you ."

Paul saw Piper being furious and he knew the reason . " So , you´ve got to work with my sister , good luck .Piper can be

very annoying and hysterical ."

Dan , who was Paul´s friend , just smiled at him :" I don´t know why she still hates me , I mean we were like kids when we

kissed , still I remeber it very , very well"

Paul groaned :" Well , that´s disgusting , you say that as if you actually enjoyed that

moment."

"Of course not :" , Dan said ,still smiling "I mean it´s Piper ."

Dan lied , actually he liked Piper a lot and thought that being partners would be a chance to get to know her better .

Cole joined their little discussion " Hey Dan , so your dream finally does come true , you and Piper are partners . "

Dan blushed and kicked Cole playfully .

"What , I thought you like her and I can´t blame you for that . Look at her , she changed and especially

her bosom …"

Paul hit Cole and Dan while they were staring at Piper :"Oh shut up ."

Cole looked at Paul :" You´re so lucky to have two rank sisters . I wish I could be you ."

"First of all , my sisters aren´t rank and believe me it´s not that funny living with them .", Paul said while slapping Cole at his

head .

"C´mon guys don´t tell me that now you even make sheep´s eyes at my sisters . That´s really nauseous . You two used

to tease them all the time . Remember the day we hid Piper´s schoolbooks to see her being hysterical . We even sold Prue´s bra. "

"Yeah , that was funny . Fuck , why didn´t I keep Prue´s bra .", Cole answered .

"Of course we do remember that time but I also remember that you used to say that you would never ever kiss a girl , and

now you already kissed like , I don´t know twenty chicks . " ; Dan mentioned .

" Well , that´s different , cause I was kinda forced to kiss them , cause all of them were attracted by my outward appearance

and charme and I didn´t wanna disappoint them ." , Paul emphazises and grinned , then he spied Laura , Piper´s friend " I

dare say that Laura Gibbson is rank . I think she´s going to be the next candidate who will be allowed to kiss me although

she´s a friend of Piper and mostly all of them are freaks ."

Dan knew Laura Gibbson because she was in his class :"No way , all she thinks of are books and good marks .You´ve got no chance ,boy ."

"I think that I have a better chance to kiss Laura than you kissing my sister Piper." ; Paul said a little too self-reliant.

" I guess that would be a bet ." , Dan looked at Paul .

They shook hands and decided that the loser would have to eat at the littluns table . Paul knew that the bet wasn´t a good idea . Bets that included his sisters always ended in a lot of troubles . Cole just laughed loud , Dan and Paul had always made bets , which had caused much trouble and embarassing moments for one of them :" I think I won´t stop laughing when one of you has to eat with those little kids .So let´s get it started , the sooner the better." , he pushed Dan and Paul away .

Phoebe was playing soccer with some of her friends . All of them were boys and a head bigger than her but Phoebe didn´t mind . She was actually one of the best and scored many goals . Her best friends Jonathan , Brad and James belonged to her team and they were going to win . Suddenly Jason , a 10 year old blond boy of the other team , pushed Phoebe so that she lost the ball and fell to the ground .

Phoebe looked furious at him and shouted : " That was a foul , idiot ."

" So what , now you´re gonna cry , baby . ",Jason shouted at her and took her basecap .

Phoebe and Jason weren´t actually friends , they used to fight all the time because Jason always teased her

"Shut up and give me my basecap or …"

"Or what ?You´re going scrape me?" ;Jason laughed at Phoebe "Soccer isn´t a game for little girls . Go play with barbies ." The others of the team didn´t recognize that Jason and Phoebe were fighting again because they still played soccer .

Phoebe really tried to stay calm but when Jason stepped on her basecap and called her a "bitch" she remembered Paul´s advice that she should always call him if somebody teased her or kick him between his legs . Phoebe chose the second advice because she didn´t spy her big brother.

Jason fell to the ground and seemed to be in a lot of pain .

Phoebe looked at him and thought that this definitely had been a good advice .

Suddenly a teacher was standing in front of Phoebe , by this time Phoebe knew that she was going to have a lot of troubles .

"Phoebe Halliwell , not again . But this time I will not turn a blind eye to your behaviour .Director´s office. "

Paige was watching the soccer game and couldn´t believe that Phoebe didn´t mind getting dirty or having scratches all over her body . When she heard the blond boy and Phoebe screaming at each other she knew that this would end in a fight .

She wanted to help Phoebe but a teacher entered the scene

" Oh , no."

"What´s wrong ?" ,Lucy asked astonished .

"I think that Phoebe is in troubles . "

Lucy looked at Paige and smiled:"Paige , Phoebe´s always in trouble. "

Paige knew that Lucy was right and they both went to their room when the bell began to ring .

During her lesson Paige could not concentrate.

She somehow felt guilty not helping Phoebe . Paige had never been in the director´s room but she could imagine what would happen to Phoebe.

"Maybe they scream at her or worse , hit her.";Paige thought .

Suddenly she raised her arm and asked whether she could go to the restroom .

The teacher agreed because he knew that Paige was an honest girl .

When Paige left the room she ran as fast as she could to the director´s room .

"Nobody is allowed to hurt Phoebe , nobody.",Paige thought .

Then she saw Phoebe in front of the director´s room sitting on a chair .

Paige ran to her and hugged her .

Phoebe looked suprised at her :"What are YOU doing here . "

Paige examined Phoebe and realized that she had cried :"Did they hurt you ? Are you okay ? "

"Of course I am ,I have to wait outside ´till they decide my punishment.But they said that they would never hurt a pupil" ,Phoebe answered .

"That´s all ? " Paige suddenly ,"but Prue and Piper said that if you do fights you have to go to the director´s room and they would hit you . That´s why we should never begin a fight ."

Phoebe laughed at Paige :"Don´t tell me that you actually believed that ."

"Then why did you cry?" , Paige asked while looking into Phoebe´s eyes , she knew that Phoebe could not lie if you confronted her directly .

" I did not , well okay just a bit . I thought that they were going to hit me , as well . How could I know that Piper and Prue were lying ."

"And why did you hit that guy , you could have talked to him or called a teacher ."

"Paige, you don´t understand that .He stole my Paul´s basecap and he called me a bitch ." , Phoebe tried to explain.

Paige frightened and covered Phoebe´s mouth:" We aren´t allowed to use that word because it´s really , really bad."

Both of them , Phoebe and Paige knew that this word was a term of abuse because of their big siblings nevertheless they didn´t know its real meaning .

"I think you should go back to your class or you´ll be in trouble , too " , Phoebe told her sister .

Paige hugged her and ran back. On her way she met her big brother with some other guys.

"Paige , what the hell are YOU doing here?"

Paige told him everything in a short version and finally entered her classroom.

Paul , who wanted to skip school with a couple of friends, decided to go to Phoebe:"Hey boys , I´ve to take care of my little sis , can´t come with ya , see ya tomorrow."

His friends didn´t try to convince him to come with them because they knew that Paul would never let Phoebe down .

"Hey baby, Paige told me that you had a fight.Who was it. Arr I will so kick his ass."

Phoebe was that happy to see Paul that she jumped up and hugged him .

Paul loved such moments and wished that they would always have such a special relationship.

"It was this big boy Jason , he said that I should play with dollies and he called me a b-i-t-s-c-h ." Phoebe spelled.

Paul swore to have a little talk with this boy .

" Did he hit you ? You really got many scratches!"

"Nope , I played soccer and guess who was the best ?"

"I would say that my little sis who is now sitting on my lap was the best cause she was taught by her big brother.",Paul answered with a big smile .

Phoebe smiled back at him .

"So what happened to Jason?Paige told me that he was lying on the ground." ,Paul asked .

"I used your special kick."

Now Paul seemed to be really proud of Phoebe and gave her a little kiss on her cheek :"Good girl."

Phoebe smiled but suddenly she looked very sad and tears appeared in her eyes :"But that stupid boy destroyed your basecap and I know that you only borrowed it me and …" ,

Paul looked into Phoebe´s eyes and said : " Hey little miss.I really don´t care cause right now all I care about is you .It was just a basecap and I´ve got a thousand of them . Look, right now I am actually wearing one.And cause I see that my baby sis doesn´t wear one , guess what?"

Phoebe was astonished ,Paul loved this cap and now he didn´t seem to be mad at her :"What?"

Paul took his basecap and put it on Phoebe´s head : "Now it´s yours although I dare say that this was my favourite one."

Phoebe hugged Paul and said :"I love you."

"Of course you do ,everybody loves me cause I´m a cool guy.",Paul answered and wipped off Phoebe´s tears

" I love you , too.

So,that´s the first time you have to go to the direc , well I think after school we should celebrate that , it´s funny I cannot even remember my first time ."

"Will they hurt me ?" ,asked Phoebe standing in front of Paul .

"Oh c´mon ,do you really think that I would let anybody hurt YOU?"

"No , but you cannot come with me into that room .";Phoebe whispered frightened and pointed at the director´s office.

"Why not?"

Suddenly the door opened and the director said:" Phoebe Halliwell , would you please come into my office."

Phoebe slowly stood up , bravely she tried to enter the room .

There was no sign of Paul , so she tried to face this situation alone .

Although she wanted to cry she stayed calm.

All of a sudden somebody took her hand ,at once she knew that this was her brother even if she couldn´t see him.

Paul , who now was invisible , although he knew that he definitely didn´t have the permission to use his power at school and for personal gain , whispered in Phoebe´s ear :

" I won´t leave you alone. "

Author :

"I know it´s a little short but I hope you still can imagine the relationship between the Halliwells !"

PLEASE REVIEW!


	5. what´s a french kiss ?

**_So here´s the next chapter!_**

**_Ps: Phoebe ( nine months older than Paige) and Paige aren´t in the same class because Patty believed that there will be less sibling rivalry if they aren´t . And Phoebe´s actually proud to be one class over Paige because that´s almost the only thing that shows that she´s the bigger sister._**

Penny and Patty Halliwell were sitting in the living room when the phone rang . Patty picked up the phone and instantly she knew that at least one of her children caused problems at school .

"Who was it ? " , Penny asked her daughter with a light smile.

"Phoebe had a fight with a boy.

Why does such a small girl cause so much trouble ?" ,Patty asked her mother while sitting down next to her .

"That´s typical for a Halliwell , you weren´t easy as well ."

Patty smiled and tried to imagine Phoebe´s punishment. She knew that today the Manor would contain a lot of arguing.

"Why do they make such a big thing out of a little kiss ? Now mom will never ever permit me to sleep at Andy´s .",Prue shouted furiously.

Piper couldn´t believe that Prue really french kissed Andy at school in front of pupils and teachers .

Actually she was a bit jealous because she had never french kissed a boy :

"Prue you know that **noone** is allowed to kiss at school especially not the way you and Andy kissed . It looked like you wanted to put your tongue into his throat. And why did Andy and you even chose to kiss in front of all the littluns ."

"I did not **put** my tongue into his throat that sounds gross and we didn´t choose that place, Piper .

I don´t know how it happened , we just felt the desire to kiss each other and then… I mean noone complaint , except of that Mrs .Doldman. That teacher so hates me . I cannot believe it , now I shouldn´t even try asking mom if I can sleep at Andy´s",Prue spoke in rage .

"Good decision .But compared to my problem yours is nothing . Today was the worse day I ever had.

Remember , Dan is my partner , which is really , really awful and a short time ago the teacher mentioned our project´s topic . Prue it´s so embarrassing .Imagine , one of our class got pregnant and … O gosh,I´m going to die . Dan and I have to talk about prevention . Prue **PREVENTION**" , Piper yelled.

Piper wished that the whole day would be a bad dream and that she would wake up,right now.

But none of it happened .

"I still can´t forget the talk with grams and mom . I hated it and blushed all over my face . And now I have to talk about it in front of all my classmates and with Dan , that´s so humiliating ."

Prue looked shocked at Piper :" You didn´t tell me that one of your class got pregnant . **How **? I mean I know how but she´s so young and …"

Piper stared at Prue :"Did you even listen to me . Not the girl´s pregnancy is the point but my disaster . It´s all the girl´s fault . Why did she have to get pregnant ? I mean it´s bad that Dan´s my partner but the topic…that´s worse…"

Prue stopped talking and let Piper twaddle .

She wasn´t in the mood to discuss Piper´s problems because right now all she thought about was how to solve her own problems .

She really wanted to sleep at Andy´s but the girl´s pregnancy somehow confused her .

_Didn´t they use prevention ? _

_Or worse **DID** they use them ?_

Piper still twaddled when they finally reached the Manor .

"I hope that Phoebe or Paul are in some troubles so that mom will be occupied with them . "

"Oh , that´s mean , Prue ."

"Why , they´re always in troubles . To my mind it´s meaner if the day I´m in trouble -which almost never happens- they won´t be ." ,Prue declared seriously .

Then the two entered the Halliwell Manor:" Oh , no , it´s so quiet … Shit… , it´s tuesday . We are the first one at home on tuesdays ."

Normally Piper and Prue enjoyed being the first ones at home because there seemed to be a lot more harmony in this house without Paul teasing them or Paige and Phoebe fighting and screaming .

Prue examined the Manor and tried to sneak into her room when suddenly Patty stood behind her saying :"Hey sweeties , how was your day ? "

Prue frowned , slowly turned around to see her mother smiling uneasy at her .

"_Does she know it , or not ? There are two possibilities . Either she knows it already and wants me to spill it , then my punishment would be less worse** OR** she doesn´t have a clue and I shouldn´t mention it cause then there´s a bigger chance that I´ll sleep at Andy´s . But what if she does know and I don´t spill it? Maybe I´ll never be allowed to sleep at …_" ,

Prue´s thoughts were interrupted by Piper who recognized that Prue didn´t know what to say and decided to help Prue a little

"Well mom , my day was the worst I ever had , don´t ask why . I already hate working with Dan . And that stupid pregnancy ruined my life."

Prue didn´t have to answer Patty´s question because her mothe´s attention was immediately drawn to her second daughter. Patty looked confused , shocked and widened her eyes .

"Wait "she shouted after Piper who was about to enter her room "What … what pregnancy ? "

Prue saw her mother enter Piper´s room and closing the door .

She was really thankful because now there was no chance that she would reveal her secret by accident because in one hour Patty´s attention would be drawn to her other siblings .

Until then Piper would talk to her mother .

"_Perfect "_

Prue said to herself while walking into the kitchen with a grin on her face . She drank a water , took an apple , hummed happily and decided to watch TV.

Suddenly she heard her grams , who was sitting at the table reading the newspaper ,asking her :"What are you smiling at , sweety ? It seems like you had a good day ?"

Prue widened her eyes

_Oh no_ _I forgot grams ._

Prue knew that Penny was the second adult person in this house who could easily smell if one of them Prue,Piper,Paul,Phoebe or Paige hid anything.

_Okay Prue , just say you´re smiling at…at…gosh,I don´t know! Why can´t I invent little lies as fast as Paul ?_

"Well , grams , I … just smile …because of nothing … ähm I mean nothing …mm special , you know…" Prue tried to lie .

_Good , really ,really good: **I smile cause of nothing** ,that´s the silliest answer I´ve ever given _

But Penny Halliwell didn´t really listen to Prue´s answer because Paige came home from school :"Hi grams , hi Prue. What do we have to eat , I´m starving right now ."

Prue immediately walked to her little sister and hugged her :

"I love you , I love you , I love you .",

she said happily ,Paige had saved her life by interrupting the discussion between her and grams.

Paige looked confused at Prue , she knew that Prue loved her and it wasn´t the first time that Prue told her but she definitely never said it when she arrived from school .

"Okay thanks Prue …, stop hugging me I cannot breath ."

Prue kissed her little sister on her cheek and run to her room .

Both of them , Penny and Paige looked confused after Prue and began to laugh when they glances met .

"So how was **YOUR **day , Paige?" , Penny asked the next grandchild .

This time she got a real answer :

"It was very good . Today we could paint a lot and I decided to paint my family , look."

Penny smiled happily when she looked at the picture .

Paige had painted all of them . Prue and Piper were holding a comb and mascara in each hand , Paul was dressed in a football outfit , Phoebe stood besides Paige on a ball and was as big as Paige , Paige wore a ballet outfit , Penny and grams stood behind them putting their really long arms around them .All of them were wearing a witch hat .

"That´s beautiful Paige but why are you dresses as a ballerina ? Do you want to take ballet lessons?And why are we wearing witch hats , you know that…"

"Yeah , I know that we aren´t allowed to talk about it . I said that we love to dress in witch costumes and in a few days it will be Halloween and…I didn´t reveal our secret , I can keep secrets , grams . It´s me Paige , not Phoebe!AND I would love to take lessons."

Grams smiled and promised Paige to talk with Patty about that.

Paul was on his way home . Instead of going into the Manor he waited outside in order to catch Phoebe . It was very important that he would talk to her

_C´mon Phoebe, hurry up –it´s really cold…Why does she always dawdle that much ?_

Then he saw Phoebe coming around the corner with some of her friends , they were running after a ball and didn´t pay attention to any other passengers .

Paul whistled loudly and Phoebe said her friends bye and ran to her big brother .

"Hey , what´s wrong ? Why are you waiting outside ? " she breathed heavily because she had run too fast .

Paul stooped down to Phoebe , took her hands and looked into her eyes .

"No , I´ve waited for you , Pheebs .

It´s for sure that mom already knows that you had a little fight and we two know that she won´t agree with us and think that that … what was this boy name ?"

"Jason"

"Right …,that Jason deserved your kick .

Soo…I want to help you a little out of your trouble : **Don´t** confess that you kicked him and that **I **taught you how to do it but especially **don´t** mention that I´ve been with you when you had to go to the direc . Cause then the both of us will be in very , very big troubles ."

Phoebe answered :"Okay I understand , but what am I supposed to say if mom asked what happened."

"Well , just say how mean this… this Jason was and that he destroyed the bascap and emphazise that he started the fight . Leave the rest up to me sis , okay ?"

"Yup "

Then Paul and Phoebe entered the Manor .

Paul hoped that Phoebe would not forget what he had said .

His baby sister tend to confess everything when she was in rage and she was always furious when Petty punished her .

Piper Halliwell left her room and knocked at Prue´s door .

Prue jumped up and hoped that this would not be her grams or her mother , she hesitated but heard Piper´s voice saying : "Don´t panic , it´s just me."

Relieved and with a huge grin Prue opened her door and saw a Piper pointing at her :"You missy , owe me that much !That was the second most embarrassing talk with mom I´ve ever had ."

Prue hugged Piper thankfully :

" I´m sorry , I´ll do anything you want . But you really saved my butt . Now mom and grams will be busy with Phoebe or Paul, they´ll stop asking me about my day . Even if they ask I´ll just say that …that ."

Piper rolled her eyes :

"You had so much time to think about that and you still don´t have an answer ? C´mon ,just say your day was okay or just say you think that you failed in biology and that´ll be definitely all they care about or …"

"Okay , okay …I understand " Prue said waving with her hands .

"Mom and grams don´t have a clue , as long as you stop being so clumsy they won´t find out that you french kissed Andy wildly at school in front of **ALL **the teachers **AND ** all of the the littluns which is of course forbidden but you and Andy couldn´t …" Piper grinned .

Prue threw a pillow at Piper and a little pillow fight began .

After a short time they heard an argument and Prue ran out of her room and tried to listen to it from upstairs .

"That´s perfect , it seems like Phoebe had a fight … I mean it´s…not good … and we should have a little talk to that small child …but you know …now mom and grams will …" , Prue gladdened .

"Yeah , I understand , which also means that we can go downstairs and eat something without worrying.", Piper said annoying and went downstairs.

"Paul , I didn´t ask you . Stop answering for Phoebe .", Patty grumbled .

"Yeah , I know but…"

Patty looked furiously at him which for the first time stopped him from saying more .

"Okay Phoebe Halliwell , now I want you to tell me what happened at school ."

Phoebe looked at her big brother and began to stutter :

" Well , I played soccer … and …I was the best ." , she smiled and saw Paul nod behind Patty .

"Good , that´s great , go on ." ,Patty said while trying not to laugh because she already recognized that Paul tried to help Phoebe with gestures behind her back .

She smelled that there was more than this one fight .

Phoebe looked down and tried to remember what Paul had said

_Don´t mention me_

Unfortunately Phoebe couldn´t use her outward appearance , the sweetness , her small size and her big brown puppy eyes to soften her mother because in opposition to some teachers Patty couldn´t be fooled by her daughter .

"There was this guy … Jason , a big idiot…and …he…he . We were playing soccer and **I** was better than **him **and he just pushed me that I fell to the ground and **THAT** was definitely a **foul . "**

All Phoebe thought about was that Jason , how mean he had been and that this fight had not been her fault .

Paul realized that his sister talked faster and faster which often caused her to say the wrong things , he had to interrupt this discussion .

"…then he destroyed my basecap and I remembered what Pa…", Phoebe stopped talking when she heard Paul coughing very loud .

Patty turned towards Paul rooling her eyes :

"Would you please let us two alone .", she said calmly but determined .

"Why , I don´t disturb ."

"**PAUL"**

"Okay , okay , I´ll leave but let me say one thing that boy startedthe fight and Phoebe just defended herself** . AND THAT WILL** **BE THE SAME THING PHOEBE WILL TELL YOU**", he looked into Phoebe´s direction and saw Phoebe nod wildly :

" Yes mom …there´s not more …I defended myself ."

Petty did know that Phoebe didn´t tell the whole truth but she realized that normally they had already eaten and she decided to postpone this discussion .

"Okay Phoebe , we will talk about it after meal , go and wash your hands. " Patty ordered and rolled her eyes again.

_It´s sweet that my son wants to help his little sister but sometimes that really goes on my nerves._

Phoebe ran to Paul and whispered into his ear :"I think it went very well , that was really easy ."

Paul pretended to think the same and nodded

_Easy,That was definitely not easy!_

Then he and Phoebe went into the kitchen where Piper , Prue , Paige and Penny were already sitting at the table .

Then all of the Halliwells ate pizza talking to each others and three of them trying to protect their little secrets.

Piper, Prue and Paul were talking about a teacher they all didn´t like ,

Penny and Patty discussed whether they should go to this witch meeting next week

and Paige and Phoebe were laughing while they were playing with their pizza .

"Hey , I think I can get two pieces into my mouth" , Phoebe said smiling and grabbing two pieces .

"Never they´re too big." , Paige answered and watched Phoebe putting the pieces into her mouth.

"Look "

Penny watched her two youngest laughing and enjoyed seeing them so happy but when Phoebe almost put two pieces into her mouth , she had enough and yelled at her a little to loud

"Phoebe Halliwell , would you stop that."

Paige burst out into laughing because Phoebe looked that ridiculous with her huge smile and the pieces of pizza looking out of her mouth.

Phoebe laughed, too but when he mother yelled at her without any caution she jerked , swallowed the wrong way , coughed loudly which drew her whole familiy´s attention to her ,

then she spit out the pieces by accident and all of them landed on her shirt and trousers .

Paige couldn´t help but laughing and almost cried.

Piper groused at first at Phoebe : " Ewww , that´s disgusting . You should not play with your food, Pheebs."

Paul and Prue almost swallowed the wrong way , as well beause Phoebe´s whole shirt and trousers seemed to be a red spot because of the sauce and they couldn´t stop laughing.

Now Piper and Patty laughed as well .

At first Patty wanted to scream at Phoebe but she had shocked Phoebe that much with her first yell , that she decided not to grumble .

Penny stood up and washed her granddaughter´s dirty face with a wet sponge .

Phoebe still coughed :"G..raaams , s..t..o..p it."

But Penny didn´t let go off her and continued washing her face and hands

"Anybody who does such nonsense has to deal with its consequences . "

Phoebe hated if someone washed her face with cold water and tried to flee but her grandmother was stronger and hold her arm .

Then Penny gave Phoebe a little kiss and sat down again .

She loved to take care of her grandchildren .

Then the different conversation continued .

"Piper I heard Jodie Hold got pregnant. Is that true because rumours say that Brian Klein is the father.",Paul asked Piper openly.

"What Brian Klein, no I don´t think so . He´s so…ewww . " ,

Piper looked to her little sisters and her mother and grandmother when she saw that they didn´t pay attention to their discussion she continued "I don´t think that Jodie would sleep with him."

"Poor Jodie , she ruined her life , she´s still a teenager …and..",Prue stopped talking when she realized that Paige was talking to Penny and Patty about her favourite teacher who had said that she was the best in biology and that Phoebe whose ears always seemed to be everywhere actually listened to her biggest sister .

Phoebe´s interest was even more awakened when her older sibling changed the topic .

"Wait , why did that girl…äam , Jodie ruin her life?What did she do?"

Piper turned towards Phoebe and looked down :

"That´s none of your business missy that´s a teen theme and you´re a kid."

Phoebe kept answering questions:

"Who is that girl , do I know her? How does he look like.."

"Phoebe be quiet , it´s nothing you should know , it´s…it´s a secret ." Prue answered calmly .

Phoebe always wanted to know everything and her interest increased when she heard the word "secret" .

"But I wanna know … and … I always tell you about my secrets " Phoebe begged .

Now Prue interfered and laughed :

"Yeah Pheebs but that's cause you can´t keep any secret ."

"That´s so not true . I can keep secrets and I got lots of them . " ; Phoebe whined and crossed her arms .

Prue sometimes loved to tease Phoebe , she was so sweet when she was mad .

Penny and Patty seemed to enjoy their little discussion and smiled at each other .

"Okay Pheebs , then give me one secret that you didn´t reveal ." , Prue said with a huge grin on her face .

Paul wanted to stop Phoebe from answering to that mean question but it was too late , his little sister talked without thinking again :

" I didn´t tell that I used Paul´s special kick on Jason or…"

Patty´s and Penny´s eyes widened :

"**You did what?"**

Phoebe didn´t pay attention to Penny´s question or to Paul´s expression otherwise she would have stopped talking .

"…that Paul went with me to the direc invisible ."

Phoebe didn´t continue confessing her little secrets when she realized that her family was staring at her , all mouths opened and eyes widened .

Then she covered her mouth with her hand and whispered :

"Oh no."

She looked towards Paul who covered his face with his hands .

He knew that he was in big , very big troubles.

Nevertheless he wasn´t mad at Phoebe because he knew that she didn´t do it intentionally .

Patty and Penny didn´t know what to say , they were speechless and looked from Phoebe to Paul and vice versa .

There was a frightening calm in the Manor , nobody dared to say a word . But all of them knew that this calm wouldn´t last very long …

Prue was the first one who said anything :

"You used your power at school, That´s so personal gain" , she laughed at Paul .

Paul answered immediately:

"Well it´s less personal gain than french kissing Andy wildly at school in front of all ." , he shouted .

Patty´s fork fell down at her plate and made loud sound .

"**You did what?"** , this time the question was directed to Prue .

Prue looked uneasy to Piper but Piper couldn´t help her and Prue tried to think what Piper would say said :

"I think I failed in biology."

Piper shook her head and rolled her eyes

_wrong timing ,Prue_ ,

she thought .

_Can this day get any worse?_

Obviously yes , because Phoebe asked :

"What´s a french kiss ? Why did you kiss a french ?"

Paige didn´t know what a french kiss was , either :

" I thought you only kiss Andy , Prue?"

Both of them Phoebe and Paige seemed to be worried because they liked Andy and they thought that it would not be right if their sister kissed another , french guy.

"That´s not right Prue , you shouldn´t do this to Andy.", Phoebe declared with a very serious face .

All of a sudden all of them except of Paige and Phoebe were laughing loudly .

Paul and Piper almost swallowed again , Prue couldn´t say a word because of her laughing fit and Petty and Penny seemed to have a paroxysm of laughter .

"What´s so funny ? " , the youngests asked confused .

Petty was the first one who was able to talk again :

"Okay , you two can go playing outside a little .

**And** Phoebe you don´t need to smile that much because we will talk later about your behaviour and it will have some consequences."

Then Patty pointed at her three teenagers :

" And the three of you are going to have a little talk with us two ."

Piper knew the topic of that talk :

"**Me why , me ?** **I DIDN´T FRENCH KISS SOMEONE AT SCHOOL**."

"Me neither.I already now everything about sex." ,Paul blushed immediately when Prue and Piper looked shocked at him " I mean not that I … "

Patty ordered them to go into the living room and to sit down at the couch .

"I know we already talked about sex and…"

" Mum don´t say sex , it´s disgusting to hear it out of your mouth .", Prue spoke rollong her eyes .

Patty laughed :" But that´s the way Penny got me and I got all of you five and …"

Prue covered her ears and made a grimace "Now I´m going to vomit ."

"Prue , it´s just preventive so that when you will have sex –of course not before you will be old enough-you will know how to react responsibly." , Patty answered .

When Piper heard the word **preventive **she looked furiously at Prue because she was the one who got her into that embarrassing situation .Piper pressed her face into a pillow .

_Can my day be any worse?It really sucks being me!_

Luckily she didn´t know that this had just been the beginning .

So , did you like it ? Please review and tell me what you liked and what I could improve. Any desires? I´m open for any suggestions ; )

Shall I continue ?

Lovely greetings ,

Girl007


	6. Love and the so called hatred

**Thanks to all my reviewers, you´re the one that keep me going on writing!**

**So this is chapter 6 , I hope you enjoy it , as well .**

Phoebe and Paige were playing in their room , Paige played with her favourite doll and Phoebe simulated car crashes and screamed loudly when one car hit the next one "Bang" .

She was still mad because she thought that her punishment was way too much .

"I can´t believe it ."

Paige rose her head and looked down at her older sister :

" C´mon it´s not that bad , I mean it´s only a week ." , Paige said and rolled her eyes because Phoebe annoyed her since half an hour .

"Only a week? I am not allowed to watch my favourite series "Sabrina" and she won´t give me my pocket money ,that´s so unfair .

And that´s all Jason´s fault , I didn´t do anything." , Phoebe shouted furiously .

Paige answered her :"You hit him ."

"Besides that… and he began the fight , not me .Mom is so mean to me , I always get punished and she never punishes you."

Paige said calmly:"Yeah, cause she got no reason ."

Phoebe knew that Paige´s answer but this even increased her fury :"Yeah , cause you´re such a big baby and you´re too afraid do anything . And all you call for is mommy."

Paige glared at Phoebe and thought that it had been a very bad idea to stay with Phoebe after her mother had punished her because Phoebe tend to have an outburst after she got punished .

And often she let Paige sense her rage and fury .

Normally Paige just left the room and let Phoebe alone because she hated fights .

But when Phoebe didn´t stop screaming and kicked her Barbie house ,

she began to shout :"Stop that , that´s my house ."

At first Phoebe looked shocked at Paige but when realizing that she made Paige furious she smiled and kicked it again but harder so that something broke off .

Phoebe widened her eyes in shock , yes , she wanted to provoke her sister but she didn´t want to destroy her house because she knew that Paige loved it .

Paige stared at Phoebe , normally she would cry but this time she was that mad at Phoebe and threw one of Phoebe´s cars right into her sister´s face .

At instant when she saw tears in Phoebe´s eyes and Phoebe put her hand on her forehead , she felt sorry .

But not long , because Phoebe took her doll and threw it out of the window .

Paige couldn´t be calm anymore and jumped on Phoebe who immediately fell to the ground and screamed :

" Get off me ."

They rolled around and pulled their hairs and scratched each other .

They didn´t fight that often because often Paige decided not to argue with Phoebe but every time they did fight it ended in a wresling-like fight with many wounds .

There was a big difference between Phoebe and Paige . Phoebe was used to fights had some mean tricks and moves from Paul whereas Paige only fought with Phoebe if it was necessary .

Nevertheless she always won because she was bigger and heavier than her older sister .

Phoebe stood in front of her bed when Paige ran forward and pushed her down .

Phoebe fell roughly on her bed and tried to kick Paige into her stomach when she saw that Paige was about to jump on her , a situation that would have meant her losing..

Paige grabbed Phoebe´s foot which caused that Paige hold Phoebe´s shoe and sock in her hand and fell backwards.

This minute was long enough for Phoebe to change positions .

Now she was lying on Paige but not very long because Paige was strong enough to push Phoebe down .

They were standing in front of the other one and looked into the other ones eyes.

Both of them were tired of fighting but their would only stop if one of them declared that he lost or if another person stopped them .

Suddenly Paige caught Phoebe´s t´shirt at the back . P

hoebe reacted instinctively and tried to move backwards , ducked and slipped out of her shirt .

Phoebe wanted to kick Paige but Paige jumped on her again and they fell on Phoebe´s bed .

Phoebe was on the verge of tears band screamed because she had fallen onto one of her cars with her back and Paige was pushing her down .

"Say you lose ." , Paige shouted at her and didn´t let her space to move because she put her knees on Phoebe´s arms and sat with all her weight on Phoebe´s stomach .

Although Phoebe knew that she had no chance anymore she replied :

"Never , you brat."

Paige pushed her harder into the bed when suddenly they heard a loud noise when the bed´s lattice broke .

Paige let go of Phoebe and they jumped off the bed and looked at it .A minute nobody said anything. :"

Oh no, mom is going to kill us.", Phoebe whispered .

Paige looked shocked at her and answered:

"Not if she doesn´t know it."

Phoebe widened her eyes, she couldn´t believe that these words actually came out of Paige´s mouth .

Phoebe didn´t dare to talk loudly:"Ok,and how are we supposed to hide this?"

"We put some things under the bed that nobody sees it."

"Ok"

Then they took every big thing they found and put it under the bed, after a while Phoebe said :

"Wow,that was a really good idea, sis."

When Paige and Phoebe looked at each other and examined their room , both of them burst out into laughing .

The room looked like a mess , there were toys everywhere and their hair was totally rumpled. But especially Phoebe looked ridiculous , she was half naked because she didn´t wear her t-shirt anymore , she only wear one shoe and one sock and she had a big bump at her forehead.

"Wow Paige you´re really good in fighting although you don´t look like a fighter . I mean I´m better and I almost got you but really… we would be a good team and next time someone teases me you should fight for me .",Phoebe said smiling and touching her forehead that hurt a lot .

Paige smiled back while both of them were sitting on the ground :"Nah , I hate fights . Wow your boil is really big ,ähm..sorry . Does it hurt a lot?"

Paige hated to hurt anyone and felt really sorry because Phoebe got much more scratches than her .

"It´s okay.", Phoebe answered but as Paige touched it she screamed because of pain .

"Mom always says that we shall cool boils.And maybe then it will get smaller and noone will know that we fought ."

Phoebe agreed.

They didn´t want anyone to know what they did because every member of their family would shout at them because they weren´t allowed to fight like furies.

Paige ran downstairs and got a cool package , when she saw a cap she had an idea and caught it .

Back in her room she put the package on Phoebes forehead and the cap on her head so that noone would see her boil and the package .

Phoebe laughed :"Now I know why you´re never punished , not because you don´t do anything but you know how to hide everything."

Paige laughed:"Well…."

If a stranger entered their discussion he would never believe that these two little girl just were enemies who fought brutally because now they looked like best friends who would never harm the other one.

Suddenly Piper and Prue entered their room without knocking and were a little shocked when they saw their baby sisters lying on the ground in a total mess and one half naked and a cap on the head .They broke out in laughing when their baby sisters stood up and pushed them out of their rooms :

"You didn´t knock."

A few hours later Paul was sitting on his bad and throwing a ball to the wall . His mom had been very mad at him using magic at school and he was only allowed to be at his room for the next two weeks , no TV and pocket money .

_This already sucks .And it´s just the first day. Fuck . Why does mom make such a big deal out of it ? Now I won´t win that bet .Laura won´t kiss me at school , or , I could…No!Fuck I had to use my power.It was for Phoebe . And now both of us are stucked in our room… _

_**Wait** , Phoebe is allowed to leave her room. _

_**That´s it** ._

Paul seemed to have an idea and opened his room cautiously in order to see whether his grams or mother where near him . He didn´t see them and ran to Phoebe´s and Paiges room .

He didn´t realise the room´s mess because his room looked very similar .

He ran to Phoebe who was alone in the room took her hand , ran with her back to his room and sat her at a chair .

"Why do you wear a cap?Ok,forget it.

I´ve got a big entreaty.

Could you do everything to disturb Piper when Dan will be in her room . "

Phoebe looked suspicious at him :"Why?"

Paul wanted to say the truth but he couldn´t .

He knew that the bet had not been a good idea .

"Well, Dan wants to .. to kiss Piper …and you know that Piper often fall in love and cries when somebody hurts her.And… Dan wants to kiss her …ähm because he …he.I mean he isn´t interested and….and he wants to kiss her just for fun…and that would hurt Piper ." Paul tried to explain but felt really guilty that he used his little sister for such a stupid bet and changed his decision :

"Mmm , forget it sweety."

Phoebe widened her eyes and answered:

"Why would a boy do such mean things . Prue always says that you only kiss someone you love . I hate Dan ."

With this Phoebe ran out of his room, Paul wanted to follow her but he saw his mom coming up the stairs and he decided to stay in his room .

Piper sat in her room and tried not to remember the embarrassing talk and that Dan would enter in some minutes .

When she hard the bell ringing she went downstairs and opened the door with a faked smile .

"Hi, come in."

Dan smiled back but his smile was honest , he greeted Penny and Patty nicely , who liked him immediately and then the two walked up to their room .

When they closed the door they didn´t realise that Phoebe hid in her cupboard .

Both of them felt really uncomfortable but not because of the same reason .

Piper was still mad at him

and

Dan seemed to like her a lot more than he thought.

"Okay…so , what did you find about our …topic." , Piper succeeded to ask.

Dan who never was shy ,blushed and looked into another direction .

That confused Piper a little .

"Well , I searched at the world wide web … and … I found a lot method to..to. Well I brought one actually … cause the teacher said we…we should show…and ."

Dan was definitely confused, he had never stuttered in front of a girl but particularly not in front of Piper .

_What,now he´s pretending to be shy . Idiot . he can´t play a fool on me. _

A few minutes there was a calm in the room and noone said anything .

"Okay , what did you …brought?" , Piper managed to say .

Dan blushed immediately :"A condom."

Although Piper knew the answer she was a little shocked.

He showed it to her and when she grabbed it their hands touched .

Both of them shiver and the condom fell to the floor .

_Why does he act so strangely ? What´s gotten into that idiot , he´s kinda…cute._

_**No**! he´s not…_

Dan interrupted her thoughts , he saw a picture of Piper that hung on the wall and said :"You look beautiful…I mean on the picture…not ..that now not…I mean always…but especially…",he stuttered .

Piper widened her eyes , blushed again and whispered "thanks"

_He´s sooooooooooooo cute . No,Piper , he´s not , You hate him….o no what shall I do ."_

Then they began to talk about their past , favourite meals , colours almost about everything . They seemed to have forgotten their project and laughed all the time . Both of them recognized that the other one was really nice and sweet .

They looked into their eyes and suddenly both of them wanted to kiss the other one when Phoebe jumped out of the cupboard and kicked Dan .

Dan looked a little shocked and asked :"What was that for?"

Piper widened her eyes and screamed "**Phoooeeeeeeeebe** , what the hell…"

But Phoebe ran out of the room pursued by a really mad and blushed Piper .

Both of them screamed , Piper because she was really embarrassed and wanted to punish Phoebe and Phoebe because she was afraid of Piper although she believed that she had just saved her bigger sister´s life.

Prue looked out of her room and pumped into Piper , they both fell to the ground:

"What´s wrong?"

Piper yelled:"That stupid little brat hid in my cupboard and …"

Prue saw Dan waiting in Piper´s room and promised her to take care of Phoebe, literally.

Then they heard their brother talking to Cole on the phone and mentioning something about a bet.

"Yeah , I don´t think that he´ll manage to kiss Piper .Promise, he´ll be the one that loses our little bet.",Paul emphasized.

Piper and Prue looked at each other and widened their eyes :

"That´s why this idiot is that nice to me . Idiot , idiot, idiot."

"What do you mean with nice?",Prue asked confused .

Piper whispered :"He tried to kiss me . And now I know it´s because of a bet .

That´s so humiliating,how could my own brother do this to me ?"

"But you could kiss Dan and then our brother would lose the bet."

Piper widened her eyes much more

:"Yeah, great idea!Wait…but I don´t wanna kiss Dan because then he wins … and…fuck , what´ll I do?Prue help me.",

Piper begged but Prue pushed her into her room and answered:

"It´s your decision..I think you should kiss him , he´s kinda cute."

Piper rolled her eyes and got back to Dan , this time a little less enthusiastic.

_Oh_ _no , I cannot kiss him.every pupil will think that I fell in love with him , again . But if I won´t Paul is gonna win his bet….What shall I do ?_

Piper decided to tease Paul and forget the consequences of kissing Dan , of course not **french kissing**.

She leaned forward but Dan just said :

"Ähm , I think we should concentrate on our project…okay"

"What.",Piper asked embarrassed and shocked .

She totally freaked out:"You´re such an idiot , first you try to kiss me cause of my brother´s little bet and then you don´t. I hate you.",she slapped him and then froze him .

Piper ran crying out of her room , she didn´t know actually why it bothered her that much.

Dan looked confused as his stiffness was gone, shocked and felt very guilty.

He left the room and knocked at Paul´s door.

"Bet is over.", he said coldly .

Paul looked confused:"Wow you kissed Piper."

"Not actually,I couldn´t and then she knew about it and yelled at me , slapped me and ran away." , he answered looking at the floor.

Paul widened his eyes and his guilt increased that much that he immediately ran out of his room and after Piper who seemed to have left the Manor.

Paul knew where Piper would hide .

He knew that Piper always went to the park when she wanted to be alone , then he saw her behind a tree crying .

"Piper…"

"Go away , I hate you.",she yelled at him.

Paul almost cried with her , he didn´t want to hurt her .

"I´m sorry. I didn´t want to hurt you."

Piper looked at him with her swollen and red eyes:

"And why did you?"

"I…I didn´t think that you would be hurt."

Paul answered honestly and sat down besides Piper .

Tears appeared in his eye and he put his arm around her .

Although he was her little brother , he was bigger than her and looked like her protector .

Piper just cried and finally said :

"It´s not the bet but I think… I like Dan and…"

Paul widened his eyes.

Piper and he had never talked about their real feelings , he enjoyed that moment.

"Sorry , I didn´t know that."

"Me neither",she answered and smiled a little.

" Although I don´t like the idea that the two of you could be a couple , I know that Dan likes you ,too."

"Really?",Piper asked surprised .

"Yah, he felt guilty and couldn´t kiss you because of that."

Piper smiled and stopped crying.

_Both of them Paul and Piper thought that this was the weirdest talk they ever had._

Prue was looking for Phoebe in order to talk to her. Finally she found her hiding in the dirty clothes basket.

"Would you get out of this." , she demanded and carried her sister up.

Phoebe looked shocked , she seemed to be very confused and scared .

"Piper´s mad at me.",she whispered.

Prue took her on her lap and spoke to her :

"Yes, Piper´s mad at you. You are not allowed to hide in our rooms and why did you even kick Dan?

That wasn´t nice Phoebe."

Phoebe looked down and answered:

"Because he wanted to kiss her and that would make her very very sad."

Prue looked confused at her little sibling and forbid her again to hide in other persons rooms.

Then Piper and Paul were entering the Manor again and when Phoebe saw her big sister´s red eyes she knew that Piper had cried.

Instantly Phoebe began to cry and run to Piper , she wanted to hug her but she was too afraid .

She tried to apologize:

"I…m so..rrry Piper .

Please don´t cry ….I… will never…ev..e..r again…hide in yo..ur rooooom. And…you can …kiss …everyone you…like…"

Phoebe didn´t dare to look at Piper , she thought that Piper had cried because of her.

Piper smiled and drew up Phoebe into her arms :

"Shh,it´s okay sweety , I am not mad at you , not any more…and I didn´t cry because of you ."

Phoebe didn´t really pay attention to Piper´s answer because she couldn´t stop crying and it was hard to breath.

After a little while she relieved in Piper´s arms and she fell asleep because this day had been very exacting for such a small girl .

When Patty and Penny came home from their shopping they saw the five children sitting at the couch.

Phoebe sat on Piper´s lap and her head laid on her shoulder .

She slept and Paige sat on Prue´s lap besides Paul .

Although all of them looked very stressed Penny took a picture of them .

Then Patty raised Phoebe and looked at her :

"What happened? Why is she sleeping?And why does she wear a cap?"

Phoebe didn´t wake up when Patty took her cap and saw her huge boil .

Her eyes widened and Paige explained it :

"She hit the door."

Nobody doubted that because that wasn´t unusual.

"And why are you looking so sad , Piper and…"

Piper answered immediately :

"Don´t ask, the story is too long!"

Patty and Penny looked confused at each other .

Then all of them stood up and Prue carried Phoebe into her room to tuck her in .

After she changed her little sister´s clothes and Phoebe wore her Scooby dooh py, she laid her down in Paige´s bed , because Paige had said so .

After a two hour talk with Dan , Piper summed happily and left her room to get some food. She almost crashed with Phoebe who came out of her room still looking tired.Piper gave her a little kiss at her cheek and ran downstairs to get some food.

"Hey you sleepyhead",Prue greeted Phoebe when she arrived in the kitchen .

Phoebe seemed to be still sleeping and her mother announced :

"Bed time for you two.",pointing at Phoebe and Paige .

"I´m not tired",Phoebe said and moaned.

Normally Paige and Phoebe would try anything to stay awake but this time they agreed and brushed their teeth and went to bed.

Phoebe wanted to lay down in her bed when Paige pushed her into hers.

"What´s wrong?",Phoebe asked , eyes closed.

"You´ve to sleep with me cause yours is destroyed."Paige answered.

Phoebe opened her eyes :

"O,right,but we cannot share a bed forever."

Paige rolled her eyes and laid down besides Phoebe

:"Well , it´s worse for me cause you always kick at night.

Besides I´ve got a plan."

Phoebe nodded and waited for her mother who promised to read a book about Peter pan.

Finally Petty entered their room and was surprised that her babies shared a bed .

"We decided to cuddle a bit",Paige answered to her surprised face

"So you can sit on Phoebe´s bed while reading the book."

Phoebe now understood Paige´s idea and giggled.

Patty sat down on Phobe´s bed and immediately she heard a loud noise .

"Oh no mom,you´ve destroyed Phoebe´s bed."

Phoebe couldn´t help but giggle.

Next morning Phoebe and Paige played in the garden .

"Look Paige , I´ve found this in Piper´s room."

Paige looked surprised at the little thing in Phoebes hand .

"What´s that?"

"I don´t know, but Dan brought it and he called it **cossom** or so."

Phoebe opened it and made a grimace

:"Eeeeeww that´s so slimy."

Paige and Phoebe had no idea what they were talking about.

"It looks like a ballon ,we could fill it with water .",Phoebe suggested happily.

They ran into the house and filled it , then they ran back into the garden and met Dan standing besides Piper.

Phoebe ran to him with the "ballon" in her hand and apologized:

"Sorry , that I kicked you, you can kiss Piper whenever you want."

Piper and Dan blushed :"Mmm,thanks ."

Then they eyed the "ballon" and Piper and Dan shocked

:"Where did you get that from,missy?"

"Ähhhm , well …it´s just a **water ballon**"Phoebe smiled .

"No it´s not , gimme that.",Piper said calmly .

"Noooo", Phoebe ran away and Piper tried to catch her.

Paige didn´t follow her sisters but looked at Dan and said:"You´re really pretty . Do you have a girlfriend?"

Dan blushed and looked down at that little kid.

"**Phoeeeeeeeeeebeeeeeeeee"**

Instead of answering he watched Piper running after her little sister Phoebe and laughed when Phoebe stumbled and fell to the ground right onto **condom-**ballon .

_That´s definitely a weird family , but I like it!_

**I hope you all like it! **

**Next time I try to write more about Prue and Andy ;)**

**Please review me and tell me specifically what you liked or not!Unfortunately I think I won´t have enough time to update fast because I will go to Spain in two weeks as an Au-pair (for one year) and I don´t know if I have the time and the possibility to write there . Maybe I succeed in updating before I go but that depends on your reviews because they keep me writing (even at night;) I wrote this one till 3 in the morning)So if you want me to update , just review as soon and as much as possible!Thaaaaaaaaaaanks**

**Girl007 **


	7. author´s note

Sorry ,sorry ,sorry but this is just an author´s note , not an update

(don´t be mad at me ;) )

Hello ;)

I am so sorry that I didn´t update but I won´t be able for a very long time because I am working in another country (spain) and I don´t know if I have the opportunity and time to write there ;( but I promise that I won´t stop writing!Thanks to all my great reviewers (Tvcrazed,gimmeabreak,supernatural,coquetry,Oracle85,Midnight37,jadelouise,andy20,Mony19…)You make me keep going on writing and I hope you´ll wait for my update!Bye ;)

Lovely greetings

Girl007


	8. In the Park

**Merry X-mas !**

**Right now Im in germany again for two weeks , so I try my best to update as fast as possible because of all my great reviewers , thanks a lot!**

**To Tv Crazed: Phoebe and Paige are 8 (Phoebe is nine month older)**

**Paul is 13 (Cole too)**

**Piper is 14(Dan too)**

**Prue is 16(Andy to**o)

Prue and Piper were sitting at the kitchen table and arguing with their mother .

"Mom , please , not today . Why can´t Paul do it?"

"I´m sorry but your grams and I really have to go to that witch-meeting and you have to ask Paul but I don´t think he will agree because he did it the last time."

Piper and Prue begged: "Then why can´t you get a babysitter for them , mom, please it´s Halloween .

We don´t want them to join us ."

Patty totally understood her daughters and she had tried to call a babysitter but unfortunately all of them were busy and some of them decided to refuse because they knew that it would be a very hard job to take care of Phoebe .

"I´m really sorry but you will have to do it .

Penny and I have to go in one hour so…",

Patty couldn´t finish her sentence because Prue suddenly yelled :"What ? In one hour .That means we got them the whole day ? No , mom . Piper and I want to go to the park with Andy and Dan and…"

"Oh that´s great , Phoebe and Paige love the park.",Patty smiled and kissed each daughter at the cheek and left the kitchen .

Piper and Prue looked furiously after them :"Fuck , fuck, fuck, fuck.", was all Prue could say .

Piper shook her head and moaned :"Why do our lives have to be so complicated . That so not fair . ?"

Penny and Patty left the Manor one hour later with no good feelings .

They hated to leave them alone because mostly some bad things had happened ."I hope they don´t do anything." , Patty whispered into Penny´s ear . Patty nodded .

It was still morning and some of the Halliwells were still sleeping when the bell rang and Andy and Dan entered the Manor .

Andy looked at Prue who opened the door and kissed her :"What´s that face for?"

Prue rolled her eyes :"Piper and I have to babysit our little sisters today , so no park."

Dan rose one eyebrow :"Why not ? They could come with us."

He didn´t dare to kiss Piper although he would love to , but they were´nt a couple , yet .

"Wow , Dan . It will be so romantic if Phoebe and Paige are there , as well.",Prue moaned and Dan immediately blushed .

"Well I guess you should see it positive , I mean Paige and Phoebe will love it to join us .",Andy smiled knowing that Prue would freak out on account of that statement .

"Sometimes I think you enjoy more being with them than with me , idiot ."

Andy laughed at her and hugged her :"C´mon you know that I prefer you above all , but Phoebe and Paige are like my little sisters and I actually like being with them . What´s wrong about that ?"

Pru stared at him and answered :"Nothing , but.." Andy interrupted her : "No buts , we cannot change the fact that we have to look after them and it´s not their faults so try to be nice , okay."

Piper and Dan listened to Andy and Prue´s litlle discussion and smiled , when their glance met both of them blushed and they looked into another direction .

It was still new for them that they met after school and actually both liked the other one .

Paige entered the scene and looked at their sisters and friends.

They were sitting at the couch and watching TV .

Piper saw her little sister and greeted her :"Hey Paige , morning.are you hungry?"

Paige looked confused , it wasn´t normal that her sisters watch Tv in the morrnig joined by Dan and Andy .

"No , I ate already .Where´s mom?"

"She and grams went to a meeting.

They stay there till tomorrow.Is Phoebe still sleeping?We wanted to go to the park and ask you and Phoebe if you want to join us.",

Piper asked and took Paige´s hand .

This wasn´t a real question more a rhetorical one because actually Paige and Phoebe had no choice to refuse to come with them . But Piper knew that neither Paige nor Phoebe would refuse it .

Paige smiled happily :"Cool , of course we want to come with you"

Although Piper and Prue were mad that they had to join them they couldn´t be furious at their sisters .

Then Phoebe came downstairs , she still seemed to be very tired and looked ridiculous in her big white shirt that almost touched the ground .

"Morning Pheebs , do you wanna join us in the park ?",Prue asked not very happy .

Phoebe´s eyes widened and she ran upstairs to get dressed .

A little later all of them were at the park , Prue ducked down and took Phoebe´s hands and looked into he eyes :"This time stay near us . I don´t wanna search for you over two hours again ."

Phoebe rolled her eyes and shivered when Prue squeezed her hand a little too much "Do you understand me?"

Phoebe nodded and faked a little smile

. Then she saw her brother and his friends and ran to them :"Paul",she screamed . "Hi , what are you doing here?", Paul asked astonished ."I´m with Piper,Prue,Paige,Andy and Dan ." , she pointed at them .

Paul and Cole followed her to them and sat to the ground as well .

Piper and Prue were annoyed , now that even their brother and Cole joined them they could forget that they would ever have a romantic moment .

"I wanna play a game.",Phoebe shouted excited . "Yeah , me too.",Paige agreed.

"Okay and what do we want to play?",Andy asked smiling at the littluns .

"Let´s play catch me if you can and the one who´s caught has to freeze and he is only free again if one of his team crawls through his legs and…"

"Yeah Phoebe we all know that game .", Andy says and tickles her "You always choose it."

Prue decided that she and Paul are captains and then they choose their team members .

At the end Paul,Cole, Phoebe and Piper are in one team and Prue , Andy, Dan and Paige are in the other team .

Then the game began.

At first Paul´s team had to catch the others.

Paul decided to catch his oldest sister and ran after her .

She screamed loudly and tried to ran as fast as she could but her bother was faster and caught her . Now she had to wait until someone of her team would free her :"Paige , come over here.",she yelled .

Paige ran as fast as she could and freed her but Phoebe saw that and caught both of them:"Got ya ."

Piper and Dan were giggling loud when Piper ran after him and had no chance .

"C´mon Piper , are you really that slow?",he joked

Piper pulled out her tongue and didn´t stop running.

Suddenly he trembled and fell to the ground ,Piper couldn´t stop running so fast and fell too, right on Dan . Now that she laid on him they looked into each others eyes and kissed the other one .

They seemed to forget their surrounding and totally concentrated on the other one until Phoebe stood besides them yelling:"Ewwwww , that´s gross ."Piper looked up and immediately ran after Phoebe who screamed :"Hey we´re in one team."

Of course Piper was faster than Phoebe and pushed her to the ground and tickled her .

"Stop …it…", Phoebe managed to say through her laughing.

Then Piper gave her a wet kiss at the cheek :"So this kiss is for you."

Phoebe screamed :"Ewwwww."

Then Paul freed his little sister and the game continued. This time Prue´s team were the catcher .

After one hour all of them laid on the ground, exhausted .

"I wanna play another game", Phoebe said.

All of them widened their eyes "Oh Phoebe.Why does the littlest have so much energy?", Andy asked and the other laugh in unison.

"Wait till you see her in like four hours , then she won´t have so much energy anymore . I always have to carry her home after the park because she´s so tired and exhausted .",

Prue smiled and hugged Phoebe playfully.

"So not true."

"Okay guys , why don´t we play a calm game like truth or dare or something like that ? " , Cole interrupted .

Paige and Phoebe loved this game because they always got to know secrets from their older siblings so they agreed in unison .

" Well , who starts asking a question ? " , Piper asked everyone .

" I think that would be me . " , Andy answered self-confidently .

Prue raised her eyebrows :"And that´s why mister ?"

"Cause I am the oldest . End ."

Prue laughed but this time she allowed him to start .

The eight sat in a circle and the game began .

"Well , I ask Dan . Dan , did you and Piper -your new girlfriend …"

Andy was interrupted by Prue who hit him :"Mister , we got little kids here . So stop asking such spoiled questions . "

Andy looked disappointed at her :"What makes you think I would ask such a question ?"

"Cause this game always ends with such questions . "

Andy gave her a little smile and finished his question "mmmhhh , ever , ever …yes , ever went to the cinema ? "

Prue burst out into laughing :"See , you didn´t want to ask that question . Cinema . Your such a bad liar . "

Dan answered the question happily : "No , but I think we´ll do it often ! " he was so reluctant that Andy didn´t ask his real question because that would have been an embarrassing moment for him and Piper .

So now it was his turn .

He decided to ask the littluns :"Okay , I wanna ask both of you . "

Phoebe and Paige smiled . "Truth or dare ?"

Typically Phoebe chose dare and Paige truth .

"Well , you two must have the same answer , so …"

Phoebe looked at Paige :"I will never choose truth , so you have to choose dare ."

Paige nodded :"Fine ,then dare ."

The older ones murmured and invented their assignment .

"Well , we´ve decided that you two change clothes.Which means that you , Phoebe wear Paige´s

and that you Paige wear Phoebe´s .

Paige and Phoebe opened their mouth but couldn´t say anything . That was such a mean dare .

They looked at each other .

Paige wore a pink dress with lots of flowers on it , black tights and black lacquer shoes and a red-coloured coat . She definitely looked like a little princess especially with her pink gloves and hat .

On contrary Phoebe wore a black basecap , baggie – jeans , sneakers and instead of a coat she wore a big blue pullover , she looked like a little rebel and all of her clothes seemed to be too big .

"No way , I will never wear such ,such…",Phoebe screamed and stood up her arms crossed in front of her .

"Me neither , that´s too stupid . " , Paige agreed .

Piper , Prue and Paul knew that they would react like this and already had a little plan .

"Well , if you say so , but you know if anyone doesn´t follow the rules he will never , do you two understand me , **Never** ever be allowed to join that game " ,

Prue said to them smiling and knowing that this would convince them .

Paige begged :" Prue , but it is so cold we will get sick ."

"You change at the restroom and Piper and me are coming with you . It´s already planned ." , Prue answered satisfactory . Paige and Phoebe had no other choice than to obey . They loved this game and always wanted to join their bigger siblings . So the four went to the restroom . Piper and Prue helped them get changed .

"You know , I hate you two for that . " , Phoebe whispered when she only wore her underwear .

"Yes we know , but still it´s worth it ." , Piper answered a little too happy .

Shortly afterward Paige and Phoebe looked at each other with disgust .

Now Paige looked like a little rebel but this time the clothes weren´t too big , it looked like they were made for her .

Phoebe otherwise looked really cute , like a really small princess whose clothes were a little too big . The really problem were the shoes because they didn´t have the same size so that Phoebe still wore her small sneakers and Paige hers .

"Ewwwwwww , how can you wear such stuff , it´s so uncomfortable ." , Phoebe asked Paige .

Paige answered immediately :"You cannot complain , look at me , I look like a …, a Boy!"

Piper and Prue couldn´t stop laughing and when they went back to the other ones six persons were laughing in unison .

"You look sooooooo cute ." , Paul said to his little sisters .

They continued playing truth or dare but stopped after a while because the older ones lost their mood because they couldn´t ask the real important questions with Phoebe and Paige joining them . So they decided to go home and prepare everything for Halloween .

Back at home Piper said good-bye to their boyfriend by kissing them very long . This time even Dan and Piper seemed to have lost all timidity . Paige just stood besides them and dreamt of her prince which one day will kiss her like that . Whereas Phoebe looked like she was going to vomit , she covered her eyes and left them and went into the kitchen where Cole and Paul made some sandwiches :"That´s so disgusting , why do they always kiss and the sounds and…eeeeeew . "

Cole looked down at Phoebe :"Well , little miss one day you´ll kiss anybody , too ."

" Never ."

Then Piper , Prue and Paige entered the scene :"What never ?. " , Piper asked by taking one sandwich .

Paul replied Phoebe´s answer :"Phoebe said she will never kiss anyone ."

"O , again the kissing subject . Now when I think straight , I believe that you , Phoebe , actually want to kiss someone cause it´s all you talk about . " , Prue teased her .

"No way ."

With that Phoebe left the kitchen followed by Paige who decided to change her clothes , as well. A while later Phoebe thought that she would have a really good idea .

Therefore she went upstairs , not to her room , but into the attic .

She needed to look at one specific book but the book wasn´t at his normal place . Obviously her mom had hidden it for a reason . phoebe started searching and finally found , it was in an old chest . She opened it and began to search for a specific spell . Suddenly she heard a sound , she wanted to hide that book , but it was too late , a voice already asked her :

"Why are you in the attic ?"

"I just want to , to … clean it a it a bit ." , she lied .

"I´m not stupid , you hate cleaning up and you´re holding the book of shadows in your hand , so I don´t think that you wanted to use it as a sponge , or ?" , Paige replied .

"Okay , okay , look , it´s Halloween and we haven´t a costume and you know that Piper and Prue will force us to wear anything stupid , so I decided we could use a little magic and create a special one . ", Phoebe confessed .

Paige looked confused. On the one hand Phoebe was right , she hated it too wearing some old costumes , on the other hand they weren´t allowed to use magic for personal gain and there would be some consequences .

"No way , I´m not doing this and you neither cause we would be in a lot of trouble and …"

But it was too late Phoebe began to say the spell .

Paige wanted to cover her mouth but obviously the spell was very short and she didn´t get a chance to stop her older sister .

The whole room twinkled and sparkled and a red light flew through the room and first hit Paige and then Phoebe.

Both of them fell unconsciousness to the floor .

A few minutes later Paige awoke and felt **strange** , something wasn´t right . When she looked around she knew what it was . All she could say was :

" **Oh no ! "**

**_So , I hope you like this chapter ! I´m in germany until the 3rd of January and I hope I have time to update often ._**

_**But I will only do it if I know that someone´s reading it and wants me to do it ;) So please review me asap !**_


	9. Where are we ?

**Hi , thanks that you waited!**

**So , like I promised , here´s the next chapter .**

**There will be a little more magic and action**!

Piper , Prue , Paul and Cole were in the kitchen when they heard somebody scream .

They could not identify this voice but they were sure that it belonged to a demon .

"O my god , where are Phoebe and Paige ?" , Paul asked them all .

They looked at each other and started to run upstairs where the sound came from .

But they didn´t reach the attic because suddenly a red light hit all of them and they fell unconsciousness down the stairs.

Paige looked around and she definitely knew that they were not in the Manor any more . Instead of her attic she was in a really frightening chamber . There were spiders , gossamers , rats all around , skeletons and many coffins .

Then she saw Phoebe lying in one corner , she looked a little bit different .

Phoebe wore a very long Rosa – coloured dress and much makeup .

Paige hoped that she wasn't dead but Phoebe didn't move . So she ran to her and shook her wildly :

"Phoeebs , come on , Pheebs , wake up . Please, Phoebe…"

Phoebe slowly opened her eyes because she felt somebody shaking her and slobber on her face but especially the bad smell of somebody's mouth made her open her eyes .

As soon as she opened them slowly she began to scream and run away :

"Go away."

"Hey , what's wrong ? " , Paige asked and looked around not knowing that she was the reason for Phoebe's fear .

She tried to follow Phoebe but whenever she came closer to her Phoebe walked a step backwards .

Phoebe seemed to be in a shock , she didn't dare to say anything or run any further .

All she did was standing in one corner looking at Paige.

"Have you lost your mind, or what happened to you."

But Paige didn't receive any answer.

Then she looked into a mirror and now **she** was the one who screamed as loud as she could.

"**Oh no, no, I…I…"** , she touched her hairy face ,then her big teeth ,

she totally looked like a werewolf , hairy and stinky but particularly ugly.

"No , no **, Phooooeeeeeeeebeeeeeeeeeeeeee**." , she screamed .

Phoebe froze ,

instead of her name she heard a loud growl .

Now she was able to run as fast as she could unfortunately Paige , who now had four legs followed her and obviously she was faster than Phoebe with her two little legs .

Phoebe looked backwards and screamed when she saw the werewolf jumping on her and snarling in front of her face :"**Moooooooooom" **

"What did you do to me? Look at me ,I'm ugly and…" ,

Paige didn´t finish her sentence because she realised that Phoebe was scared to **death a**nd crying . So she let go off her .

Phoebe just sit in front of the wolf and didn't dare to move .

She only stared into the wolf's eyes and it seemed that all parts of her body were shaking in fear.

"What's wrong with you , I should be the one crying . You look like a… , a **princess** and I'm a **beast** . " , Paige said . But obviously Phoebe didn't understand her , all she heard was a loud grumble coming from Paige .

"Hey it's me ,Paige ." ,

Paige said and tried to touch Phoebe but stopped when Phoebe started to move a little backwards and away from her.

Now Paige realised that Phoebe didn´t understand her .

She tried to think of anything she could do in order to prove that she was herself.

Maybe I can still orb .

She concentrated and suddenly she orbed.

Phoebe widened her eyes :"Wow , a werewolf that can orb . How freaky" , Phoebe whispered.

Paige rolled her eyes and orbed again.

"Are…are… you a nice… and friendly wolf?" ,Phoebe asked shyly and silently.

Paige couldn´t believe it , how could Phoebe not realize that it was her , Paige , her little sister .

She just nodded in order to get Phoebe´s trust .

Phoebe dared to come to Paige and touched her cautiously.

"Wow , you really scared me , I thought you were a demon or something like that and wanted to eat me." , Phoebe said to Paige and whipped away her tears .

"Hi , I´m Phoebe Halliwell ."

Then she looked around and saw herself reflecting in a mirror :

"Oh no , how do I look ,I'm a princess , not again . What did I do to me ?"

Paige couldn't believe it , she was a werewolf and Phoebe a princess and all Phoebe complaint about was her outfit .

"Oh , how are you called?" , Phoebe asked the wolf .

Paige rolled her eyes and said :"**Paige,Paige,Paige,I am Paige** !"

"I see you don´t have a name , so , I can give you one.

I´ll call you…yes,I call you Scooby cause I love the series Scooby dooh and now you can be my detective dog to help me get out of this , this…"

Phoebe looked around and was shocked , she had just realised where she was and what she had done .

"Oh no , what did I do ?" , Phoebe looked into the wolf´s eyes and began to sob :

"Where´s Paige , I ,I , she was at the attic , too,and…oh no I hope she´s okay .What did I do . How could I …" , Phoebe couldn´t continue saying a word , she fell on her knees and sobbed .

Paige felt a little pity for Phoebe and tried to encourage Phoebe by caressing her .

"I´m so glad that you´re here , cause it´s really scary . What if my siblings are hurt or worse …if they´re ."

Paige interrupted Phoebe and answered :

"We have to get out of here , out of this chamber or whatever it is . " , Paige said.

Phoebe realised that the wolf was talking to her , unfortunately she didn´t understand anything :

"I'm sorry , but I don't understand you ." Phoebe was still sobbing and sitting on the floor that Paige bit into her dress and tugged it .

And it showed its effect , Phoebe stood up and looked around .

She was really scared by all of those rats and the darkness .

"Okay , Scooby , we´ve to find a way out cause I wanna see my family again and…"

Phoebe widened her eyes and screamed as a skeleton moved and tried to catch her ,luckily Paige pushed her aside, then both of them began to run away , followed by many skeletons with red eyes .

Piper was the first one who opened her eyes.

She felt a little dizzy .

She was shocked when she realized where she was .

Slowly she looked around.

She couldn´t believe what she saw and pinched herself to prove that she wasn´t dreaming .

She remembered falling down the stairs but now she was definitely not lying on the manor's floor but on the floor of a scary house .

Suddenly she smelled blood and looked around, besides her laid a big pink bunny and a human-being who seemed to be from the stone-age .

_What the hell has happened ?_

She walked around silently not wanting to awake those creatures .

All of a sudden she crashed into something like a invisible wall .

"Hey Piper open your eyes ." , the wall said .

"Paul?Is that you?" , she asked confused not knowing where to look .

"No,Winnie the pooh-

Yeah , of course it´s me. Are you blind or what ?"

"Not really … but you´re invisible .",she answered immediately and a little mad .

Paul looked down at him and widened his eyes , he couldn´t see himself either .

"Wow , cool , but wait how …, and why… Stop that Piper ."

Piper was walking around him and smelling at him :

"You don´t have a smelling , no blood yep,you´re totally a ghost . Unfortunately"

"And you´re totally a vampire .I hope Buffy won´t come to slay ya.Wow, I didn´t believe that you can look even paler. " Paul said amused .

Piper hit him playfully but she hit him that hard that he fell into the wall .

" Are you out of your mind ?" he screamed ."Wait?Do vampires have minds?"

"Ops , sorry , I think I've got a lot more power than before ." , she apologized .

Then the two other creatures awoke .

The pink bunny immediately started to jump around and the other one ,the stone aged person looked really confused .

Paul was the first one to speak :"Okay , that sweet little bunny over there must be my mate Cole and that ugly woman seems to be my big sis Prue .

Strange , you didn´t change a bit."

Prue´s madness arose from one second to another , she stood up with a loud grumble and hit Paul that hard that he fell into a wall , again .

"Have you lost you´re mind, too?Sisters.",Paul shook his head "What is it good for to be invisible when you two still locate me."

"Trust me , it´s really good for us not to see your slimy face." , Prue screamed frustrated.

"Calm down stone-aged-girl.No need to be so vexed." , Paul replied .

Cole , the pink bunny just laughed with his really sweet voice.

"Oh no , I look like a …,ewwww , I got so many hairs ." , Prue whispered with her deep voice .

She looked like a wrestling girl , really big and full of muscles .

Cole still jumped around :"Look at me , I am surrounded by woolly hair and I got a little tail."

He pointed at his little bushy tail at the back .

Paul laughed :"Well **that´s** definitely nothing new ."

This time it was Piper who rose her voice and defended

Cole :"Well you mister **don´t** even have one because you're a ghost , so stop making your so funny comments and try helping to solve our miserable situation ."

Piper´s face changed and she looked like a mean beast .

"Down girl , keep it low . " , Paul answered he wanted to say something about her face but decided to let it be .

"We have to find Paige and Phoebe , I think that they have something to do with our situation .

And we have to find them really fast cause I´m really getting hungry .

And I don´t mean any normal food but blood ." , Piper mentioned by looking at Prue´s throat .

"Stop that Piper , I won´t let you drink of me ." ,

Prue said shocked and pushed Piper away from her.

"And I would like to eat a carrot ." , Cole interrupted .

Paige and Phoebe ran for their lives .

Unfortunately Phoebe always fell because her dress was that long that she stumbled. The skeletons still followed them and it seemed that it were getting more and more.

Paige , who was very fast with her four feet , decided to help Phoebe.

She took her and threw her on her shoulders so that Phoebe was riding on the her-the werewolf :

"Cool , thanks Scooby ."

Paige ran and ran until the skeletons were out of sight.

Therefore Phoebe jumped off her shoulders :"Where the hell are we , I just said a little spell that should get me and my sister some costumes but I didn´t wanna build a horror world. Mom´s gonna kill me ."

Paige nodded , she wanted to say something but remembered that she didn´t speak Phoebe´s language and that Phoebe still thought she was a real werewolf .

So they just walked around hoping that the skeletons wouldn´t chase them any more and that nothing else lowered in one of that dark corners.

"Scooby , I´m really scared .

What did I do I´m so stupid ,

I cannot do anything right .

I´m such a screw-up , the black sheep in the family ."

Paige couldn´t believe that Phoebe said that , it was true , that often problems were caused by Phoebe , but she was definitely not a screw-up or the black sheep .

"I mean , I don´t understand why my siblings even like me ?

Maybe they do not and just pretend . They would be better without me .

I cannot do anything right. But I really don´t do this things intentionally . It…it just happens … I want my mummy ."Phoebe whipped away her tears once again but she couldn´t stop sobbing .

Now Paige was crying too , although she was a strong and big werewolf , she was afraid , as well but especially seeing Phoebe so desperate made her sad .

She had never realized that it must be hard for Phoebe to be the one who always got punished .

"You know Scooby , my siblings and I are the charmed ones and of course I am the one with the passive powers . Even when it comes to magic I´m worthless. I mean I can only fly a little and I have premonitions .

All of my siblings can control their power better than I can . "

Paige just listened to Phoebe , who seemed to be drifting in her emotions .

They both walked further through the dark rooms ,lonely and without the help of their bigger siblings.

They didn´t realize that they were followed by some really scary looking demons .

"So there are the smallest charmed ones , lets go get them .",one of the demon said to the other ones .

The vampire ,ghost ,bunny and stone-aged-human were walking around in order to find an outlet of this horror world.

"We have to find Paige and Phoebe , the are so helpless and young." , the bunny Cole whispered.

Although he was half a demon ,he seemed to be very scared ,

every minute they all seemed to change more and more into their new identities.

Piper was getting hungrier and always looked at Prue´s throat ,

Prue was losing the ability to speak right ,

Cole was jumping around and screamed whenever he heard anything , the only one who seemed to be the same as before was Paul – except of being invisible nothing he didn´t change a bit .

"I think we really have to get out of here fast cause it looks like you three are losing your minds." , Paul mentioned .

"Me not loosing mind .", Prue answered angrily and boxed on her breast like a monkey.

Paul widened his eyes :"Okay , if you say so."

They didn´t stop walking although they had no idea where they were going .

"Cole would you please stop screaming all the time , you´re getting on my nerves." , Piper screamed at him.

"Sorry , but this place looks so…so dirty and here are spiders all around ."

"Cole, you're a demon .

You shouldn´t be scared by spiders." , Piper answered annoyed .

"Half-demon, please!Don´t be so mean Piper"

"Whatever.", she rolled her eyes and began walking forward .

"Who say you boss.", Prue asked her while taking her elbow.

Piper looked a little irritated at Prue ,pushed her and began to scream

"Get your dirty hand off of me ."

Prue , or more the stone-aged-human ,stepped to Piper and pushed her as well .

So the fight between them began and one could hear words like "bitch"and "asshole" .

Paul couldn´t believe it , they were trapped in some kind of dungeon not knowing where their little sisters were and all his big sisters thought about was fighting .

"Stop , fighting isn´t the answer , talk to each other and your problems will be solved .", Cole tried to help them , but instead of stopping the fight , he got involved and bitten by Piper .

"Ewwwww , you taste like crap .",she just said and pushed the crying Cole away.

"Okay,enough you two."Paul screamed furiously putting himself in the middle of Prue and Piper .

Piper wanted to bite him, too , but Paul went a step backwards and she couldn´t see or smell him .

"Don´t you dare bite me .Are you two out of your minds?We got two little sisters to save and you just fight?If anything happens to them it´ll be your fault." , Paul screamed angrily and frustrated .

Piper and Prue looked down ashamed and apologized:

"Sorry".

Suddenly they heard someone scream in pain and another creature howl .

All of them started to run as fast as they could .

Cole jumping and Paul floating a little in the air .

The screams were getting louder and louder .

But they couldn´t find the place where the yells were coming from.

All of them panicked :"Oh no , I think that was Phoebe yelling ." ,

Piper whispered .

"Where?" ,Prue asked and looked hectically around but all they found were darkness ,skeletons and spiders.

Then Cole had an idea :"Piper , you can smell blood , why don´t you try to …to?"

Piper immediately understand his thought and concentrated .

"I got them , follow me."

With that they started running through all kinds of chambers.

There were five demons surrounding Paige and Phoebe .

Paige growled at them and tried to bite them but one of them kicked her and she fell hard on the ground.

Unfortunately Paige was a wolf and nothing was broken and she managed to stand up again .

One of the demon put his hand around Phoebe´s neck ,

Phoebe couldn´t breath and her face was turning red , she tried to kick the demon but the demon just hold her up and laughed at her .

Slowly she realized that the world around her was turning black .

One tear was falling down her cheek . All of a sudden she felt to the floor and heard the demon scream in pain ,

Scooby had bitten the demon into his ass .

Phoebe was battling with her consciousness , she still felt dizzy and breathed uncontrollably.

"Thanks , Scooby.",she managed to say before the next demon walked towards her .

This time Phoebe used her power and flew into the air and kicked the ugly demon into his face .

When she saw that Scooby was in danger and threatened by the demon's knife she jumped at the demon´s back.

Therefore the demon let go of Paige and battled with Phoebe .

He threw her against the wall and Phoebe could feel how something inside of her body broke .

She touched her rips and pain was all she could feel .

Nevertheless she forced herself to stand up and help Scooby not knowing that she fought with Paige .

Then , all of a sudden three creatures appeared .

At first Phoebe thought that it would be more demons but then she recognized that the vampire was Piper,the ugly woman Prue and the bunny Cole .

"You live , but…but..where are Paul and Paige?"Phoebe asked scared.

The others had no time to answer her question because they were attacked by the demons.

All of them were involved in a death-fight.

They wanted to use their powers but obviously the demons were immune to them .

Piper couldn´t freeze them and Prue couldn´t throw them all around.

"What the hell happens here.",Piper asked angrily while kicking one demon into his stomach.

Phoebe wanted to help them but she felt like she would be going to faint every time she stood up.

All of a sudden she was hit by a premonition .

She saw Piper getting stabbed by a demon .

Without hesitation Phoebe jumped up , neglecting her pain , pushed Piper aside and managed to save her .

The demon looked confused at her and hit her into her face.

Phoebe fell to the ground realizing that she was coughing blood and that her whole face was covered by blood , the demon must have broken her nose .

Then she was hit by another premonition .

She saw a demon breaking Prue´s neck .

Although Phoebe seemed to be more dead than alive she stood up , went to Prue and managed to save her other big sister .

Prue looked at the hurt Phoebe:"Tank u"

Then the next premonition hit her and once again she saved one of her siblings.

Every premonition weakened her , totally exhausted she laid on the ground .

She looked pale as death and began to shake when the next premonition hit her .

She was prepared to see one of her siblings die again but this time she saw herself standing at some kind of a portal and widening it by holding her hand , which were full of her blood.

_That´s the solution , my blood , I created that world and my blood can bring us all back to the manor ._

Phoebe looked around and found the place were the portal would open , slowly she crawled to that place not knowing that a demon saw her and was about to throw an energy ball at her.

The energy ball hit her leg and -now blood was surrounding her.

The portal opened and Phoebe could see the manor but she couldn´t jump into it because she knew that the portal would close if she jumped through it and she would never ever leave one of her siblings or Cole in this world .

She took a deep breath and screamed as loud as she could :"Juuuuuuuuuuuump"

Piper,Prue,Paul, Paige and Cole saw Phoebe and then the portal .

They ran towards her , followed by the demons

They were shocked seeing Phoebe that hurt .

The ghost-Paul, wanted to take Phoebe but she whispered :"No , I´ve to be the last ."

"But we won´t go without you." , they all screamed .

But one another was drawn into the portal , only Phoebe managed to stay outside .

She had to because Scooby was still fighting with a demon .

"C´mon Scooby , you too."

Paige jumped over one demon and ran to Phoebe , in the last second she jumped through it , catching Phoebe, who lost consciousness .

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" , screamed everyone when they were falling down the hole and landing hard at the attic of the manor .

They looked at each others , everyone got scars and wounds but not really bad ones.

Everybody looked human again .

No ghost ,bunny ,vampire or stone-aged-human any more .

"Oh my god ,where are Paige and Phoebe?" ,Paul whispered shocked.

They looked around and couldn´t find them , then they heard another one yelling and out of nothing Paige fell onto Paul.

Paul hugged his little sister who didn´t really know where she was.

"Thank god , you´re alive"

Paige pushed Paul away and moaned :

"Where´s Phoebe , no , no , I…,I had her."

Instead of Phoebe only Phoebe´s bloody dress was lying on the floor .

Many minutes they just looked at it , no one dared to say anything .

Paige was the first one who began to cry,

Paul fell on his knees and hit the ground ,

Piper screamed ,

Prue was paralyzed

and

Cole seemed to be in his own world.

_Phoebe died to save us , why she?_

_Phoebeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_

Suddenly they heard their mother and grandmother opening the front door .

The Halliwells ran downstairs right into the arms of their mother and grandmother , all of them crying .

Patty and Penny wanted to say something but they couldn´t because her children were screaming.

"Mom , she´s dead and it´s all our fault, she´s gone forever…"

Then someone appeared behind Patty , a little girl , who looked confused and widened her eyes and immediately began to sob when she saw the others talking about someone who´s dead.

"Oh no , who´s dead? Is it kitty?"

The others stared at this little girl and were confused.

"What´s wrong?Do I have something at my face?"

Then all of them hugged and kissed her .

"What´s gotten into you?",the little girl asked confused .

**Why is Phoebe standing alive and healthy at the manor not knowing what had happened?**

**How did she manage to escape from that horror-world?**

**If you want to know it then keep on reviewing me !**

**Tell me what you liked and what not!**

**I´ll try to update asap hopefully before I´m in Spain again cause there I won´t have the time to update that fast ;(**

**Many reviews will encourage me to write through the nights ;)**

_**Ps: Happy new year to all of you , may your wishes come true ;)**_


	10. What happened really?

**So , here´s again a next chapter!thanks to my reviewers-you´re great and you make me keep on going writing!Your comments mean a lot to me!**

"What´s gotten into you?",Phoebe asked confused while all her siblings were kissing and hugging her .

They were all crying but this time not because they thought she was dead ,

this time because they were happy that nothing had happened to little Phoebe .

Phoebe didn´t undertstand anything and tried to push her siblings away-they were really going on her nerves ,

she wasn´t the hugging-type-girl ,

except of in situation when she had been really sad or hurt and now she just felt, well normal .

"Stop that , I cannot breath." , with that she fled to the stairs and looked suspicious at everyone .

When she wanted to asked something another person lifted her in his arms and hugged her , this time it wasn´t one of her family but a good friend of Paul-Cole .

Phoebe had never seen Cole so , so weird .

Even a little tear was falling down the half-demon´s cheek .

"Thank god , Phoebe …you´re alive…" , he managed to say and still hugged her holding her tight .

**Now** Phoebe seemed to be really confused and even a little scared of the others´weird behaviour .

Phoebe looked helpfully at her mom who immediately went to her and put her hand on her daughter´s shoulder and spoke to the others:

" I think we all should have a little talk , so please sit down at the couch and Phoebe, Penny and I are going to make you all some tee ."

Cole immediately asked :"And could you bring some **carrots** ,too.Please ."

Phoebe looked up to her mother and obviously now she was even more confused .

The others followed Pattys request and Phoebe,Penny and Patty went into the kitchen .

Immediately Phoebe asked them :"What´s wrong with them…?And why do we have to have a talk…? I…I didn´t do anything wrong!Or?I did…well,what did I…I ."

Phoebe spoke faster and faster by realizing that she didn´t know what exactly she had done the last few hours .

There seemed to be a little gap in her memory .

Penny ducked down to Phoebe and looked deeply into her eyes :

"Calm down , sweety .

So Phoebe ,it´s really important that you tell me what you remember ."

Phoebe tried to think hard and laid her hand against her chin :

"Well , I know that you went to that witch meeting and…and we all went to the park…and Piper and Prue forced Paige and me to change clothes.Mom that was so mean…they…"

Patty laughed :"Okay Phoebe , and do you remember anything else ?"

Phoebe closed her eyes :"Mmmm , no the next thing was that I was outside with you and they behaved so…so…strange.

Did something happen to them , are they ill , have they lost their minds?

Or…or am I.."

Penny squeezed Phoebe´s hand : "Young girl , everything is alright , but it looks like you´ve lost some memories on account of a fight .

So when we will talk about it , it could be that you remember anything and it´s important to tell us everything you remember .

Sounds,smellings,faces…anything that runs through your mind,okay."

Phoebe´s confusion arose and for one minute she just stared at her mother then she nodded .

_Maybe I am sleeping and it´s just a nightmare._

The others were sitting in the salon without saying anything .

Obviously not all of their transformation was gone , they didn´t look like a ghost,vampire,bunny,stone-aged-girl or a werewolf **bu**t they still behaved a little odd.

Cole still jumped up and screamed when he heard a strange sound,

Prue still spoke a little weird,

Piper touched her teeth all the time

and

Paige still wanted to walk on all four .

Once again Paul was the only one who seemed to be normal .

Cole looked shocked at Piper as he recognized that she was looking at his throat ,again :

"Stop that Piper , I won´t let you drink of me again." , he said feared .

Piper burst out into laughing :

"And what would you do against it ,scream me to death? Not that I even want to drink anything of your blood .

It tastes like shit."

Prue stood up and put herself in the middle of them :

"Bunny,vampire stop."

Piper and Cole immediately burst out into laughing and fell to the floor holding their stomach when they heard Prue talking in such a deep voice sounding like a total idiot .

Prue sat down at the couch again and grumbled .

Then Patty,Penny and Phoebe entered the room and Paul caught Phoebe and she sat down at his lap .

Penny and Patty sat it front of their children in two big chairs and began to talk .

"So , it´s obvious that someone attacked you all today and Phoebe-that you lost some memories on account of that fight you were in . It´s important that you all tell us what happened ."

Phoebe leaned on Paul´s shoulder and just listened not understanding half of it .

"Wait mom,before we tell you what we know- we all want to know why Phoebe was with you and not in this ..this other world.",Paul asked immediately hugging his little sister a little more .

Patty and Penny started to tell the story :

_Flashback _

_Patty and Penny were at the witch-meeting and very bored _

"_These witches are as stupid as men ."_

"_Mother , please."_

"_What – even my grandchildren can do such easy spells , and these witches are even proud of it.Idiots."_

_Patty rolled her eyes , sometimes her mother really went on her nerves , especially in such situations when she didn´t stop talking :_

"_Yes , but not everyone´s grandchildren are the charmed ones."_

"_**Of course not** , if one of that stupid witches would have raised my chi…I mean your children they would be as stupid as they are and couldn´t be the charmed ones ."_

"_Mother-please."_

_Suddenly Patty and Penny felt a sting in their heart-it felt like someone was calling for help._

"_Something isn´t right –I think it´s Phoebe" , then without warning Patty and Penny were orbed away ._

_When they looked around they saw one demon holding Phoebe –unconscious – and saying something about destroying the power of five ._

_Penny and Patty reacted without hesitation , they fought wildly with these demons but it looked like nothing of their magic hurt any of them . _

_The demons didn´t look very powerful – they were more like hired demons-demons that fight for upper lever demons , nevertheless it was hard winning that fight without the power of magic ._

_Some demons ran away when you hurt them-like little cowards but two against nine wasn´t really equal and fair ._

_The demon that carried Phoebe in his arms ran away –Patty and Penny tried to follow him but in the next second they were orbed away , again ._

_This time they were lying in front of their house-the manor and heard cries coming from the attic ._

_Patty and Penny had no time to cry or even show any emotion because within the next second Phoebe was looking down at them –totally healthy and happy and asking :_

"_Why are you lying on the ground?"_

"That´s really strange" , Paul was the first who said anything "and you don´t remember how you got in front of the manor?"

Phoebe shook her head "No…guess not-.sorry" , she answered silently.

Prue took Phoebe´s hand and said :"Not fault you-glad not dead-love."

Phoebe widened her eyes,what was wrong with Prue,why was she talking so…so strange .

Cole,Piper,Page and Paul immediately began to laugh again although Prue showed them a glance that obviously showed that they should shut up.

"I´m sorry Prue,but you…you still speak like a stone-aged-girl and…" , Piper tried to defend.

Penny and Patty looked at each others and asked:"Did you all transform?"

The others just nodded and were relieved when Patty and Penny spoke a little spell so that they all felt normal again.

"Thanks"

"Okay-it´s important that you tell me what you know because right now we don´t know anything about these demons or why we all were in this world , how it was created."

Paige widened her eyes, she just remembered what Phoebe had told her –being the black sheep and screwup .

How could she tell her family that it was Phoebe who created this all , how could she tell Phoebe that she was it ?

She bit her lip and searched for a solution.

She knew that she had to reveal that a book of shadow's spell created that whole mess.

Luckily she shouldn´t be the first telling everything about the incident.

Piper,Cole,Paul and Prue told everything that happened-from their transformation until to the death fight and how Phoebe saved them all with their premonitions and opening that portal .

"Yes honey-without you , we all would be dead ,you saved us all ." , Piper said to Phoebe and gave her a kiss .

Phoebe just sat there , eyes and mouth opened and listening to every word .

How could it be-she-the one with the passive powers-saved the others .

"Really", Phoebe managed to say through her confusion .

Prue answered :"Yes , sweetie –we all owe you much .And we are so happy that you…you…" , Prue sobbed , she couldn´t imagine what she would do if Phoebe had died .

Both of them , Penny and Patty whipped away some tears .

Seeing their children sobbing and caressing each other was a wonderful thing .

Penny was the next one who spoke :"So Paige ,obviously you and Phoebe weren´t with the others when they..changed , where were you ?"

Paige widened her eyes-should she tell the whole truth?

She looked to Phoebe and then began to stutter :"Well Phoebe and I were…we were at the attic …and Phoebe…I mean I…"

All the others immediately recognized that Paige felt really insecure telling the story.

Patty had an idea why .

"Go on honey.",Penny said to Paige .

"Okay , well **I** was looking through the BOS and…and searching for…for a spell."

"And?" , Penny added as Paige stopped talking looking to the ground .

Paige knew that she was going to be in big trouble if she continued her idea , but somehow she couldn´t tell the truth .

"And…and **I** …well **I** used it to create special costumes…for Halloween and well…then Phoebe and I awoke in this world.I am sorry", tears fell out of Paige´s eyes,afraid of how the others would react ,nevertheless she didn´t regret her decision.

There was a frightening calm in the room , everybody knew now that "Paige" created that world .

Suddenly all of the halliwells focused Phoebe who was laughing

"Never…that´s nonsense-that´s so not you.You would never do that"

Paige looked shocked at Phoebe,did she know it?

"Okay before your grams and I are going to have a little talk with you Paige .",she looked disappointed at Paige, who

looked into another direction "we should try to focus on every detail.

Phoebe-honey,do you remember anything now?"

Phoebe promptly answered when a memory shot through her head:"Scooby."

"What?",Prue asked confused.

"I remember a…a…wolf and he was named Scooby And..and he saved me-I think.

He´s **my** hero." , Phoebe answered fast.

At first Paige wanted to reveal that she had been that wolf but when she heard her mother say that it could be that Phoebe´s memories would come back-maybe through premonitions- she decided to let Phoebe that one positive image-that a real wolf saved her.

The others didn´t know whether they should believe Phoebe but didn´t ask further .

"I think now it´s enough,we all should eat anything and we will talk more after meal .", Patty added and left the children alone .

The halliwells and Cole chilled at the couch , they looked like a big sandwich because they were lying on and besides each others and just talking to each others being happy that all of them were alive.

"Yeah Prue , you were really ugly." , Piper laughed remembering Prue´s outward appearance .

Prue threw a pillow towards Piper and hit her face :

"Well **I** didn´t drink blood."

Piper made a face as if she would vomit "Please don´t make me remember that again ."

Cole interrupted her and hit her playfully :"Hey it´s worse for me-you bit me.

I think that will be my worst nightmare – literally."

"But Cole you really looked sweet-you little sweet bunny." , Paul laughed and squeezed his cheek playfully.

"Oh shut up."

Paige and Phoebe were listening carefully to the older ones, both of them feeling really tired and exhausted .

Both of them needed the near of the other one , they were hugging each other and it looked as if they didn´t want to be divided .

When the meal finally was finished and Grams and their mom called for them , all stood up .

"I think I shimmer out." ,Cole said to the others.

"Okay buddy , see ya ." , Paul answered .

Cole looked at Phoebe and ducked down to her :

"Hey , thanks again. I´m glad nothing happened to you,missy.If you want we can play football this weekend.", Cole really wanted to do anything for Phoebe-he wasn´t used being saved by a little girl.

"Cool,that would be great.",Phoebe answered happily.

She kind of liked Cole, he was always nice to her.

Paul interrupted the scene "Nice try Cole , if Phoebe plays football it´ll be with her **big brother-me** .

She shall not learn your bad moves."

Cole laughed , touched Phoebe´s head and said goodbye to Paul in a really men-like-way and then he disappeared .

Then the Halliwells walked into the kitchen,Paige and Phoebe standing a little in the back and holding hands.

Paige frightened when Phoebe -without warning- hugged her and whispered:"thanks" .

"For what?"

"I don´t know but …I just felt the desire to say thanks.Weird huh?"

Both of them walked happily and felling really secure into the kitchen where the whole family chatted and smiled.

"I would really like to know how you managed to escape from that world , Phoebe .",Piper asked .

They all turned around when they heard another person say :"I can answer that question."

**So wanna know how Phoebe escaped?And who is standing in the kitchen?**

**Will Paige get punished…questions,questions,questions ;)**

**If you want to know the answer just press that little button down there and write me a review!**

**Criticism ,suggestions…everything that runs through your mind!**


	11. What,you saved her?

Hey guys , sorry that it took me thaaaaaaaaat long to update , but I had an accident with a car and now I´m studying and got a looooooooooot to do…thanks to all of you who have been waiting..

They all turned around when they heard another person say :"I can answer that question. "

"How on hell can **you** answer that question , you're just-sorry buddy ,

but you're a **morta**l." ,Paul asked him.

"Well ." , he looked towards Piper

"do you guys remember the 4th of April 2004 ?"

now tears appeared in some of the Halliwell´s eyes but

especially Piper remembered that date very , very intense and well . The 4th of April had been the worst day of her entire life :

_All the five Halliwells were playing in the garden , a little puppy , which obviously had escaped from his home ran toward Piper ._

"_Hey sweaty , what are you doing here ? " , Piper asked the puppy and caressed it ._

_The puppy didn't seem to be older than a month , with his long brown coat and big eyes he ran across the garden and enjoyed the Halliwells attention . _

"_Mom , can we keep him . Pleaaaaaaaaase" , Phoebe asked her mom trying to look very sweet._

"_Honey that's impossible . That little dog belongs to someone maybe a little girl like you . And right now this little girl is looking for him and feels really sad because she misses him. " , her mother answered. _

_Phoebe was stunned , of course , there could be someone who misses him ._

"_Well , mom you're right , then we have to find her ." _

_Piper took that little puppy up and kissed him on his nose _

"_Oh you're that sweet."_

_Suddenly the puppy sprang out of Piper's hug and ran towards a person that had called Piper._

_Piper didn't really realize the dangerous situation , the puppy was running towards her friend , who crossed the street and the fence wasn´t closed ._

"_No , no stop ." , she cried but the little puppy didn't stop ,_

_he wanted to welcome the new person ._

_But it was too late , the car was too fast and didn't see the small animal :_

"_Leeeeeeeeeeeeeo – the puppy." , was all that Piper managed to say . _

_Leo was stunned , which puppy??_

_Suddenly he realized the situation and when he saw that car and the little sweet puppy he didn't hesitated and jumped a little forward to catch it and he caught it **but…**_

_The next thing Piper saw was the little puppy lying dead in the corner ._

_She couldn't stand to look at him , all she felt was fury , why had Leo called her name and why hadn't he managed to save the little sweet puppy ?_

_Suddenly she recognized that she didn't see Leo. _

_**Where was he?**_

_The man in the car ran to the other side of his car and called the ambulance ._

_Then he started to cry ._

_Piper walked with a bad feeling towards this old man and was shocked when she saw her old friend lying at the edge of the street , blood around his face and eyes closed._

_She ran towards him and pressed his body against hers :"No , nooooooooooooo" , _

_She felt that sorry and shamed that she had been furious at Leo . _

_She felt like a bad person , as if she had killed his friend :"Don't die , please don't die , I didn't want to kill you …I am not able to live without you…it's my fault if you die…Leeeeeeeeeeo. You can not dieeeeeeeee" _

_The next thing she remembered was that the ambulance came and took him away . _

_He was lying in a coma for months and one day – it seemed like magic-he was standing in front of Piper :_

"_Hi Piper , I am back on earth ."_

"Well I´m sorry Piper , that I didn't tell you , well all of you …on that date…"

Leo was interrupted by Prue :"Leo , we all know that you're sorry that you didn't save the puppy but it wasn't your fault , how often shall we explain that?

But really , how could it be that you know anything about the incident and how Phoebe managed to stay alive?"

"Well , I kinda saved her . " , Leo explained and blushed a little.

"So , you're my hero" , Phoebe answered proudly and hugged him .

"No , no I'm just…"

"Just , how can you say just…you're just a mortal who saved a little witch and by the way other 6 witches and a half-demon from being killed by demons .

Which by the way no one of them –with powers-had managed…?" , Piper laughed but was a little irritated when Leo blushed and stumbled . What was wrong with him? He seemed so guilty .

"Well , no it's not like that… I … I….."

What does Leo try to say?

Will Piper cope with his reveal?

How did he manage to save her as a mortal?

Question, questions , questions…

**Sorry guys , this chapter is really a little short but I didn't know whether someone will still be interested in my story…so please review me and tell me what you think about it…so I´ll update ASAP with a longer chap!!!i am open for every idea!!!**

**Lovely greetings , Girl007 **

**(I know this chap is a little different-that sad …-the others will be more funny)**


	12. The end

Leo looked deep into Piper´s eyes and closed his for a moment .

„Well that´s not really true." , he whispered.

"What do you mean Leo." , Piper asked confused but somehow knowing the answer.

"Well you know the dog incident. I…I did not wake up after it."

Phoebe widened her eyes

"You did not ? So you´re still asleep . But why can we see you."

She asked confused but then she remembered something.

"Cool , I know it."

Everyone looked at little Phoebe , who seemed to be very excited.

"You died." , she said.

"Yes" , he managed to say feeling a little sad.

The others didn´t know what to say .

The only one who thought that this was great was Phoebe and she had a lot to say.

"Cool , well now you´re magical , you´re a whiteligher , right.Because you cannot be a darklighter ,

cause you´re far too good.

Are you our whitelighter cause that would be great. I knew anything wasn´t right with you ,you ate far too less than in the past" , Phoebe babbled.

"How do you know so much?" , Penny and Patty asked confused.

Phoebe looked deeply into their eyes and leaned forward.

"I read a lot" , she smiled.

It was true , she read a lot , and usually the book was called

"The book of shadows" ,

although she wasn´t allowed to do so without someone big.

Leo´s gaze was focused on Piper.

"Yes I am your whitelighter.!´" , he spoke

"Piper I am sorry , I should have told you before."

Piper felt her eyes getting teary and before any one could notice this she ran upstairs into her room .

At first Leo staid in the kitchen but then he followed her and knocked at her door.

"Piper , I am sorry" , he said again.

"Don´t be , it´s not your fault , I mean , it´s cause of me that you´re dead."

She cried into her hands.

He sat down besides her on the bed and took her hands and looked into her eyes , the eyes he knew a long time.

"Stop being silly , puppyeye." ,he used the nickname of their childhood which caused Piper to laugh a little.

"I would have run after the puppy even if you didn´t say anthing and …it sounds crazy but I am kinda proud to be dead and I like it."

"What , why?" , Piper looked shocked.

"Cause you know , I was always a little jealous of you all and Cole , everyone having powers like the fantastic four and me just being nothing."

"You never were nothing , you mean a lot to us with or without powers." , she said.

"I I know , but I like having powers and protecting witches and stuff like that." , they hugged and Piper felt Leo´s love.

She was happy that Leo didn´t die the normal way and that she still had her Leo.

"Let´s go downstairs."

When they arrived in the kitchen they heard Phoebe talking a lot.

"A whitelighter is a good protector for witches , only people who have a good heart , very , very good can become one when they died.

And Leo of course does have a very very good heart. Or did have??

Whatever.There are the elders we will see one day I hope .

Mom did you ever met one?" , she asked curiously.

Patty answered proudly "Yes , I did a lot of times."

Phoebe looked thinking at her "Why is there the stupid rule that you´re allowed to meet them at the age of 21?"

Penny replied

"Sweety , how come you know that much , looks like you´re going to become a great witch."

"**Not become , I am one** " , Phoebe said loudly and strong.

They all sat in the kitchen and talked a bit about everything.

In the evening Piper and Leo decided to bring the little one´s into their beds.

When they lied in their bed Phoebe took Leo´s hand

" I cannot imagine a whitelighter I would like more or be prouder of."

Leo looked stunned at her and tried to hide his tear.

Finally he had revealed his secret and it felt great.

They left the room and heard Paige and Piper talk a bit but decided not to scream at them to go to bed.

"Paige , can I tell you a story?" , Phoebe asked.

"Yes" , Paige said and went into Phoebe´s bed and listened to the story of Phoebe and Scooby.

It was a happy story , a story of two creatures who loved each others.

"that's a cool story , you should become a writer when you´re big." ,Paige smiled.

"Hmmm , maybe and you should help other people cause you´re like Scooby." , Phoebe said and hugged her little sister.

"**Wanna sleep in my bed?"** , she asked and Paige nicked happily.

_**So , I finally updated the end. Tell me if you´re interested in more fics of the 5 Halliwells…**_

_**Thanks to all my reviewers!!!**_


End file.
